rosario vampire fallen angel
by 1.naruto2.bleach3.tokyomewmew
Summary: what if tsukune was not human but was a powerful monster that just acted human and yes i do suck at summary's i don't own rosario vampire
1. the fallen

a boy with black hair on his right side and white on his left and black marks up the right side of his neck and face and was wearing sun glasses was walking down the dirt path to yokai academy "i hope this is the right way the bus driver did not give me any directions and what was with him trying to scare me" the boy said he then heard the unmistakable sound of wheals on the ground the boy turned round just in time to see a bike fly at his face the boy seemed to vanish and the girl who was on the bike was sent flying after hitting the ground but the person never hit the floor

the girl who was on the bike looked up to see what had happened only to see a guy holding her bridal style "you should be more careful miss" he said putting her down then looking her over she had pink bubble gum waist length hair bright green eyes and a figure to die for as well as a very cute face the boy let this all sink in "I'm sorry I'm anaemic and lost control of my bike" she said bowing repeatedly "its ok I'm tsukune aono you are and i know what it's like for a vampire" the now revealed tsukune said

the girl jumped at his knowledge that she was a vampire " how how did you know i was a vampire" she asked confused and a little scared "simple no other being could be as anemic that they loss control there bike while still being able to control it" tsukune said with a smile as he stepped closer "here" tsukune said lowering his school shirt collar so she could see his neck the girl took a wiff then drawled a little then snapped back to reality

"i really shouldn't" she said shyly he walked closer so she was next to him and took her head gently and pulled her closer to his neck "you need blood drink" he said calmly the girl was a little shocked 'huh i was always told people did not like losing there blood but this guy want me to drink his blood' the girl thought but quickly got lost in his scent "captuuu" she said biting his neck he did not flinch in the least he in fact smiled

she drank his blood for a whole five minutes 'this blood is like nothing i have ever tasted its pure evil yet pure good at the same time and i can't get enough wait I'm going to kill him if i don't stop now' she thought reluctantly pulling away and liked the wound shut the pulled away from him she looked up to see him smiling "was that enough miss" tsukune asked and the girl nodded "please call me moka I'm moka akashiya" she said with a cute smile "nice to meet you moka-san" tsukune said smiling "um tsukune-kun I'm new here would you be my friend" she asked looking down at the floor

'why is this girl asking to be my friend she could be friends with any guy but whatever i like here and she seems nice' tsukune though "sure i would like that moka-san" tsukune said smiling moka then jumped at him and pulled him in to a bone crushing hug "thank you thank you i finally have a friend" she said happily "moka-san not that i mind the attention but we are going to be late for class if we wait to much longer" tsukune said sadly moka then looked down at her watch "omg your right" she said picking up her bike

"let me help you with that tsukune said picking up the bike and using his and moka's bags to attach it to his back he then picked up moka bridal style and began to run towards school faster than moka thought he was able to tsukune looked down at her and smiled and she just looked away blushing it only took just under two minutes to get to school ever one else had already gone to the opening ceremony tsukune walked over to the bike rack he put moka down and took off the bags that attached the bike to his back he gave moka her bag after taking out her bike lock and chaining up the bike

"i suppose we should go to the opening ceremony" tsukune said walking in to the building "right" moka said walking in with tsukune happily holding his arm when they got in to the hall they said there good byes and went to find their seats

after the opening ceremony tsukune had gone straight to his class room and sat right on the left hand side next to the window the door opened and in walked a woman with blondish-yellowish-orangish hair wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals her hair seemed to look like cat ears and she had relatively large breasts 'hmmm she's a were cat' tsukune thought "hello class i'm Shizuka Nekonome i will be your home room teacher for this year i assume you already know this but this is a school for monsters to learn to coexist with humans" she said in a hyper active happy tone

tsukune smiled at this till a guy next to him spoke "why can't we just kill the human males as for the females why don't we just molest them" the whole room seemed to jump at his comment they then broke in to whispers the ones tsukune heard were "that's saizou has molested five girls and was forced to come to this school" another was "they say he is very strong and will do anything to get what he wants" tsukune looked at him and growled loud enough for him to heard him

he saizou turned to him "got a problem" he said tsukune looked gave him a death glare "i do i hate the fact that so many monsters and humans die in wars between the races for what so you could mollest the humans you make me sick orc" tsukune spat saizou jumped from his chair and grabbed tsukune by the neck and lifted him by the collar "what was that weakling" he shouted in tsukunes face "put me down now orc before we both get sent to the head master" tsukune said calmly

saizou dropped tsukune back in to his chair and sat back in his own miss Nekonome sighed with relief at the fact a fight had not broken out the door then open the whole class other then tsukune looked towards the door "sorry I'm late i got lost at the opening ceremony" tsukune looked up 'i know that voice' "that's alright come in and sit down" said girl looked round all the guys were going gaga over her she looked round till her eyes landed on tsukune's smiling face

"Tsukune" she yelled running and jumping on to him forcing him to fall back on to the floor with her on top of him

the males in the class when in to an up roar "how does he know her" "why can't that be me" "he is so dead" where the most common ones tsukune smiled at their comments 'this could be a fun year' he thought as he looked down a moka still hugging him "hello to you to moka-san it would seem we are in the same class now please let go so we can get on with class" tsukune said after hugging her back and getting back to his feet moka turned to face the class "sorry about that" she said shyly then took her seat behind tsukune

after class moka dragged tsukune round the school to look at the building tsukune did not really mind after all he did have a super cute girl pulling him along by his arm tsukune smiled happily as she dragged him around till they got to a in closed court yard by a vending machine moka got a tomato juice while tsukune got a fruit juice they both sat on the open wall where it looked like there should have been glass but there wisent

"tsukune-kun you know what type of monster i am i would really like to know what you are" she asked while shyly pusing her fingers together while holdingher can "moka-san i'm" tsukune was cut off by someone grabbing him by the collar and lifting him in to the air making him drop his fruite juice he looked at the person holding him up to see it was saizou but he was not looking at him he was looking at him he was looking at moka

"moka akashiya right I'm saizou why is a beauty like you hanging out with a weakling like this guy" he said looking at tsukune when he said weakling "because tsukune is my friend" saizou huffed at this and looked at tsukune then threw him in to the floor causing a crater but as soon as tsukune hit the floor creating the crater he got back up "I'm so sorry that people had to die so you could live and now you wasting there sacrifice" tsukune said saizou huffed and walked off tsukune looked back at moka and smiled

"now i really want to know what you are" moka said "well the truth is i'm" tsukune was cut off again by the bell this time tsukune sighed "let's talk later" tsukune said walking off to his next class moka quickly coughed up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him along to their next class

after making it threw all the classes of the day tsukune was very tired he had had double P.E and both lesions had been track tsukune had said he would talk to moka but he had taken to long getting changed and moka had already left tsukune walked down the path 'i think i will go see the view of the sun set from that cliff but i will need a few things from my room' tsukune thought quickly running off to his room and filling up a bag with the things he needed little did he know moka had also been in her room and could see straight in to tsukune's room from hers and had seen him pack up his things

"he is leaving no i can't let him go" moka said to herself after running out of her room after him

tsukune was happily walking down the path to the bus stop when he heard a Russell in the bush as he came out of the woods tsukune turned round in time to get an arm to his face and sent flying it was no ordinary arm though it was an orc arm tsukune looked up from the ground he had been hit to to see saizou in his orc form tsukune sighed "what do you want saizou" tsukune asked getting back to his feet and brushing himself off

"i want to kill you because with you out of the way moka will be all mine" he said tsukune sighed again "if you want her talk to her about it not me" as he said that a voice was heard "tsukune" they turned to see moka running out of the woods she ran straight at tsukune and hugged him causing Saizou to roar and charge at them and attempt to hit them he swung his arm at them but only to hit air he looked round then up in to the air to see tsukune was there but something was off he had wings angle wings at that but the one on the right was black they quickly covered tsukune and moka who he was holding bridal style there was then a flash of bright red youki the wings flew open to reveal moka's hair had changed to be silver and had red slit eyes and tsukune was no longer wearing his sun glasses so that he could se his eyes they were slits but were changing colour constantly

tsukune smiled at moka "hay moka-san so this is your vampire side huh" tsukune said landing on the ground and putting moka on the floor


	2. fallen meets kurumu

Tsukune was happily sat with moka on some steps outside on their own it had been a week since tsukune and moka fought saizou

"Tsukune it must be lonely to be the only one of your kind on earth but...I'll be there for you. if there is anything i can do, just tell me, ok?" moka said with a shy smile "moka-san why are you doing this for me" tsukune asked in a confused tone "why because..." my brought her head level with tsukune and moved in as if she was going to kiss him tsukune closed his eyes went wide and moka eye closed slightly "i...i...oh no whenever I'm with you i just want to suck your blood" she said biting his neck "ahhhh" tsukune screamed it did not hurt him but it did surprised him once she let go tsukune got up as did moka "sorry tsukune it's just your aroma is so tempting that's for the treat" tsukune looked up at her and sighed then started to look around

"I'm not food moka" tsukune said running off" leaving moka "tsukune?" she said confused at what she had done

tsukune was now walking round the woods on his own 'i know moka is a vampire and needs blood i just wish she would ask but i guess i should not have ran off damn when did things become so complicated' tsukune complained in his mind tsukune then heard a sound he spun round on his heals to see a big boobed girl with bright blue shoulder length hair dark purple eye swearing a yellow jumper and a school skirt "help me please i just suddenly felt ill" the girl said with a light blush

tsukune walked over to the girl "can you stand up lets go to the school infirmary" tsukune said helping the girl to her feet and helping hold her up "thank you i have always had a weak body" the girl said tsukune looked t her "my chest just started hurting all of a sudden hold me tight like this" the girl said pressing her boobs up agent his arm causing tsukune to blush she then moved his arm out of the way and rubbe her breast up agest his chest "my chest feels like its going to burst" burst she said rubbing more vigorously up agent him "please stop we need to get you to the school infirmary" tsukune said while gritting his teeth

"tsukune please look in to my eyes" tsukune did as he was told and looked at the girl "i'm Kurumu Kurono. please be a good friends to me" she said looking at him and smiling he looked in to her eyes and felt a weird feeling 'o she is a succubus huh and she is trying to charm me huh well from what i know of succubus there going existence and she is not really a bad person she is just trying to find her special one so i don't feel right fighting her over it maybe i will try and be friends with her and nothing more' tsukune thought "Kurume lets good to the infirmary we need to make sure your ok"

tsukune said as he held on to Kurume tightly and pulled her along little did they know moka had seen them tsukune and Kurume walked off to school leaving moka "be careful boy you may be popular but be careful of women" moka turned to see the bus driver smoking his sigar her face was one of shock "who are you?" she asked not so calmly "hehehe just you average passerby" he said walking off

Moka went to school and stood in the corridor leaning on the wall looking at her shoes thinking 'no... What is that girl? What is she to tsukune?' moka thought and sighed and slopped to the floor "they really did look like lovers didn't they all over each other? Total all over each other...what's wrong with me why am i so shocked? i mean tsukune is a bloody fallen angle one of the strongest if not the strongest being next to god of course girls are going to like him but still why am i so shocked? i wonder..." moka then had a flash of tsukune telling her he was not her food "I'm so bad when ever I'm with tsukune i just want to suck his blood what's wrong with me? i don't know myself" moka complained "he stop that... Now is not the time you are being targeted pay attention" a voice call

moka shot back to her feet out of fright "wh-what? Who is it? where's that voice..." moka said looking left and right "you're a vampire right" a voice call moka looked up to see the girl she had seen with tsukune sitting on the stairs banisters "well that's what the rumours are any way... moka akashiya" she said "you...! you're the one who was with tsukune earler when did you?" moka asked the crowd of boys then burst in to a cluster "did you see that did you see that" one of them said "she may be small but her breast are huge there even bigger then moka's" another said "who knew there was a girl like this at this school aside from moka" the another said and the rest was just noise

the girl looked at moka "I'm the succubus Kurumu Kurono i... have come to defeat you" Kurume said "wait... wait is it not agents school rules to reveal your true form to other students" moka said timidly "i can't stand it anymore you're the biggest eyesore in my great plan" Kurume yelled at moka "pla-plan?" moka asked "right my plan to turn all the male students in to my slaves to create a huge hearm so i can find my destined one" Kurume yelled and moka fell anima style "my plan was perfect till you came alone and ruined it if it was not for you all the guys would have fallen in love with me instead of you" Kurume yelled

Kurume took a deep breath and calm down then walked over to moka and pushed her breast up agest hers "that's when i decide to take your tsukune from you i could tell from the moment we were closs he has a great scent you using hi for you food right" Kurume asked "no...no your wrong" moka yelled back "ahh moka-san" they all quickly turned to see tsukune walking towards them "i came to apologise for leaving you before i know i should not have" tsukune said shyly "tsukuneee" Kurume yelled pulling tsukune in to a hug "ahhh Kurume -chan please let go" tsukune said looking at her eyes

'damn she is trying to charm me again i know its natural but still' tsukune thought "Kurumu -chan you should still be in bed" tsukune said putting his arm round Kurume and escorting her back to the infirmary while they walked off Kurume turned round and stuck out her tough and moka ran off crying

tsukune took Kurume to the infirmary and laid her on the bed 'i hope moka is not to upset i just need to deal with this girl' "tsukune" tsukune looked up just in time for Kurume to look straight in to his eyes and use her most powerful charm tsukune sighed "sorry Kurume but charm does not work on me" tsukune said calmly as Kurume jumped back "wh-what" she said she grew wing and a tail "you think you can make a fool out of me and get away with it. it did all those things that even embarrassed me and for you to tell me you can be charmed" she said attempting to hit him with her claws

"tsukune" moka burst in to the room and pushed Kurume out a window smashing it "moka-san sorry about earlier i had to make sure of Kurumu's intentions before i took action now let's go" tsukune said taking her arm and pulling her outside to meet Kurume "i know why you are doing this kurumu but let me be the first to tell you it's a bad idea i know succubus feed on love but this is not love it is nothing more than control you should work on trying to find some you really like and make them love you as much as you love them without your charm" tsukune said

Kurume looked at him with utter confusion for a second then anger "who are you to tell me what to do" she said dive bombing tsukune and moka "i won't let you hurt tsukune he is my important friend" moka said shielding him "moka-san" tsukune said weakly and pulled off her Rosario moka's hair turned silver and her eyes turned to red slits "this is a really vampire" Kurume said flying in the air rumbling slightly tsukune stepped backwards and watched

"no no nooooo i can't loss i need to find my destined one so we can continue on the race i can't loss here" Kurume screamed "so what are you going to do? you don't want me around so you bare your fangs at me" moka said as she glared at Kurume "know your place" "rahhh" Kurume roared as she tried to slash moka only for her to dodge her and jump up behind her and grab her tail "why don't i tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again" moka said with full intent to do it "nooooo" Kurume screamed as she was spun round by her tail and slammed in to the ground causing a crater

"Calm yourself that attack was to direct. Am i really too difficult for you?" moka said standing over the crater "though you may act like a devil your just a weak little girl" moka said with a grin "ohhhhh!" Kurume tried to craw away moka was giving a lot of killing intent as she walked towards her "i will make it so you can never stand up to me again" she said evil Kurume started crying "please no please somebody help me" she cried as moka stepped closer moka stopped when she saw tsukune stood there

"Huh?" Kurume said as she saw tsukune stood in front of her with his arms spread to protect her "what is this? Move! was this not the woman who not only hurt your relationship with my outer self but also tried to kill you?" inner moka said stepping closer ready to strike "ENOUGH!" tsukune said in a voice full of power which caused even inner moka to jump "this is enough i know how Kurume -chan feels her species is dying out she did what she need to but..." tsukune turned to Kurume and knelt down and smile kindly "Kurume -chan your a great girl you should find your destined one without the uses of your charm" tsukune said standing up and offering his hand to her which she took and allowed him to pull her to her feet

he then turned back to moka "I'm sorry but i can't see her as a bad person just like how i see the moka-san right now is someone i can rely on" tsukune said scratching his head sheepishly moka walked over to tsukune and whispered in his ear "why did you not take care of her if you were just going to stop me?" she asked tsukune whispered back "because i am far more happy being out of the lime light and i need an excuses to let you out the seal so you can get some exercise" tsukune said moka stepped back and blushed a bit before regaining her self

"humph don't misunderstand i just don't want your blood taken from me.." this caused tsukunes sweat to drop "I'm definitely different from the other moka" she said reaching her Rosario moka then fell in to tsukunes arms "i guess i should take you back to you dorm room" tsukune said picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to the girls dorm room stroking her hair on the way part way there she began to purr tsukune smiled happily 'i guess she likes having her hair stoked how cute' tsukune thought as he got to the girls dorm he walked inside and shook moka lightly and her eyes open slowly

"this seems to becoming a habit of ours" tsukune laughed as moka pouted "tsukune do you know like carrying me home" she said still pouting tsukune stopped laughing and looked down at her to see she was pouting and blushing at the same time 'so cuteeeee!' tsukune thought "no its not that i would just prefer to carry you when you are awake that way we can talk" tsukune said putting her down "ok then from now on your to carry me home every night" she said happily "sure thing moka-san you deserve it now night night" he said walking out of the dorm but before he left he spun round on his heals "and moka you can suck my blood whenever you want just ask ok" he said with a heart warming smile as he turned round and walked out the dorm

tsukune had found moka the next morning on the way to school "what? the Rosario started talking to you?" tsukune said shocked "year the voice was the one that told me to come help you but...it strange isn't it maybe the seal is weakening" she said worriedly "hey... tsukune if one day the seal does stop working you will still be my friend right" she asked blushing "of course even if you do become a bit different moka-san is moka-san but i will not let the seal stop working you are to important to me to loss" tsukune shouted when his brain caught up with him he blushed as did moka

"tsukune" "moka-san" they said getting closer to each other blushing "good morning" moka looked to see Kurume where as tsukune fell over from shock "Kurume -chan! What now?" moka said a bit annoyed "tsukune-kun i baked you cookies won't you eat them with me?" she asked holding out a plate of cookies blushing and smiling "huh...?why me?" tsukune asked conffused and blushing "ohhhh you remember when i said i need to find my destined one right tsukune-kun?" tsukune and moka both nodded "I've decide...it's tsukune-kun!" she said super happily while blushing "tsukune looked at her for a second then point at himself with shock "m- me?" tsukune said confused

"oh tsukune you risked your life to protect me and now i have totally fallen for you" she said while holding her face and blushing she then looked at moka and when their eyes met you could almost see the lightning flying between them tsukune saw his chance and began to running away from them moka an kurumu noticed and chased after him "please just hurry up and marry me!" Kurume yelled after chasing him moka looked back at Kurumu "ohh, what are you saying kurumu-chan?" she then looked at tsukune who was running off "do something tsukuneeeee" she yelled as the guys all agree in the back ground "this is a problem"


	3. a vampire a club and a pissed off fallen

tsukune was sat in the class room listening to miss Nekonome "starting today you will all be joining a school club as to get a better understanding of the human world we have the same clubs as the humans but also some others this is to help with your transformation because to turn in to a human you need a good understanding of them" she said happily "un umm sensei" a tsukune stood up "yes" she replied "would that not mean you get a F in transformation" he said pointing at her tail "roar" she scratched the students face

"understand ever one will take part in a club and don't forget to check out the news paper club that i am the advisor for" she said trying to promote her club tsukune and moka left the class room after ever one else to see a huge crowd of people "tsukune what club do you want to join" moka asked tsukune smiled "moka do you trust me" tsukune asked and moka nodded "right then the swimming club it is" moka froze at his words tsukune looked at her "trust me moka i know all about vampires fear of water but i can help you with that" tsukune said moka tilted her head "how?" she asked shyly

"easy just trust me ok" moka nodded and followed tsukune he then stopped and moka nearly walked in to him "tsukune what is it" tsukune turned round and smiled "you don't have a swimming suit do you" moka shook her head "right then come with me" tsukune said pulling her towards the school clothes shop he walked in to the girls swim wear section with moka "moka what is your sizes and what do you prefer swimming suits or a bikini" tsukune asked as moka turned red then tsukune brain coughs up "I'm so sorry i did not mean that you chooses any thing you like and try it on" tsukune said blushing

h

moka nodded and look round the racks and shelves she picked up three swimming suits and two bikinis and ran off in to the changing room tsukune stood happily by the door "tsukune" tsukune turned to see moka in a tight two piece bikini covered her breast nicely and was not to revealing or tight on her lower half it was a deep red with silver lines tsukune smiled "moka-san i think it looks good but there may be a problem with it" moka was smiling and blushing to till he said about a problem "what is that tsukune?" she said sadly "i may not be able to concentrate on swimming with you looking so beautiful" tsukune said looking away blushing moka instantly brighten up then blushed

"you really think I'm beautiful?" moka asked shyly as tsukune just nodded dumbly moka smiled at him "thank you tsukune" she said closing the door and getting changed back in to her school uniform tsukune bought the bikini for her saying it was his idea so he should pay somehow managed to convince moka to let him pay then walked off towards the pool once they got changed they came out tsukune was wearing baggy black and white swimming shorts with there being a black hajji for hell on the white side and a white hajji for heaven on the black side

moka walked out in her bikini and saw tsukune then looked at the water then back at tsukune and began to tear up "tsukune i...i don't think i can do it" she cried tsukune walked over to her "it's ok moka just try and touch the water then you if you don't want to after that its fine" tsukune said holding her "but tsukune... you know what happens when i touch water" moka whimpered "that won't matter as long as your with me" tsukune said stroking her hair softly "how...how do you know?" moka asked trying to stop her tears "because you have not been shocked yet even thought your stood in water" tsukune said still stoking her hair she instantly stopped crying and looked down at her feet to see she was indeed stood in water she looked back up at tsukune

"how?" she asked simply "i am pushing my light powers in to you to protect you from the shock" tsukune said stopping stroking her hair and leading her to the pool and stepping in to the water not letting go of moka's hand and leading her in to once they were in the pool tsukune let go of moka and she instantly panicked and grabbed on to him "it's ok moka-san i don't need to be touching you to be able to feed my power in to you" tsukune said with a chuckle "its...it's not that i just don't know how to swim" she said looking away shyly 'cute' tsukune screamed in his head "that's ok i will teach you moka-san" tsukune said smiling and moka looked at him and saw him smiling and could not help but smile back

"alright" she said "ok take hold of the edge and i fill keep my arms below you to support you" tsukune said moka nodded and took hold of the edge tsukune gently lifted her body careful not to touch anywhere in appropriate "ok so kick you weak in turn" tsukune said as moka slowly began to kick her legs tsukune slowly let go of her after about five minutes tsukune asked her to stop "right then moka not i am going to teach you what to do with your arms alright" moka nodded

tsukune lifted her up so she was laying flat "ok then moka-san would you please paddle your arms in turn" moka nodded happily as she did as she was told tsukune was happily holding her for five minutes "alright moka-san try adding you legs in to" tsukune said moka stopped paddling her arms and just looked away blushing "i don't know if i can" tsukune took her chin and made her look at him "moka-san please try for me" moka looked deep in to tsukune eyes then sighed "ok i will try" she once again began to paddle her arms as well as kick her legs tsukune slowly let her go of her so she could move and without even knowing it she swam the whole length of the pool

"that was great moka-san" moka stopped swimming and let herself float she took a second to register tsukune was not holding her and what she had just done "what? How? When? Why? tsukune" she said jumping on to him "thank you thank you" she said in to his chest "that's ok moka-san" tsukune replied putting his hand on her head "very well done tsukune-san but if your done teaching the rock to swim would you like to have some fun with us" they turned to see Tamao-sempai the head of the swimming club "i need to have a brake i also need to take my medication so maybe once i come back" tsukune said getting out the pool "be back in a minute moka-san" he said walking in to the boys changing room leaving moka

moka watched him go she then swam a few more lengths before Tamao-sempai stopped her "moka akashiya you should just leave its clear your just in tsukune way of having a fun time with us" moka looked down at this "that's not very nice then again you are a mermaid so i guess your not very nice" they looked up to see tsukune by the edge of the pool "moka-san need a hand" he said offering his hand to her which she took as he tried to pull her out the pool only for Tamao-sempai to grab her leg and pull them both back in

she had turned in to her mermaid form as had the rest of the female club member and were attacking the male members "sorry about this moka-san" tsukune said pulling off her Rosario releasing her inner self her hair turned silver as her eyes turned in to red slits "how is moka in the pool she is a vampire" tsukune turned around to see Kurumu "guess its not pure water" tsukune replied with a smile "so what if you're a vampire water is a mermaid turf" she said swimming at the duo moka jumped in to the air the mermaids followed her "idiot air is clearly not a mermaids turf" Kurumu said as moka kicked them all down in to the pool knocking them unconscious moka landed on the side of the pool and tsukune climbed out and went over to moka

"moka-san are you" he was cut off by a hand swiftly slapping him across the face "what are you doing to tsukune" Kurumu cried "the kind of man who only thinks about himself and runs off leaving a girl like my outer self on her own has no right to be near me" she growled tsukune looked at her as one of his eyes flickered complexly black and the corrupt marks on his face started to cover his left side "fine" tsukune said "huh?" moka replied "i said fine if you don't want me a round then so be it i don't need this i need to take my medication and you punish me for that what the hell is wrong with you" tsukune yelled back at her he turned away from her and walked to the boys entrance to there changing rooms "o and tell the other moka sorry deals off i according to you I'm not aloud hear her so i can't give her a lift after school" tsukune turned round and threw the Rosario at her and it landed at her feet

"what the hell was that" Kurumu said noticing a injection needle she walked over to where it was and picked it up and walked back to moka "moka look at this its tsukunes" moka looked to see the injection said heavens light on it 'wait tsukune is taking medication to prevent him losing it but this does not look like its been used wait SHIT he never got round to injecting himself great i have just pissed off a super powered monster who is capable of fight on the level of a god SHIT' moka mental cursed "what are we going to do" Kurumu asked moka bent down and picked up her Rosario "i don't know" she said reattaching it

Three days later

tsukune had not been to school since that day moka was walking down the corridor when she met miss Nekonome "ahh just the person i was looking for have you decide which club you will be joining" she asked happily moka shook her head "good you can join the news paper club i have only had one person join so far o and here he is now" moka turned to see tsukune "hay moka-san sorry about that i had to get some sleep and readjust myself so will you be joining the news paper club to" moka looked at the floor "tsukune do you um" tsukune walked over to her and raised her chin to look at him

"before you ask no i don't hate you i just lost my temper we all know sometimes right moka-san" she smiled and he let go of her chin and she nodded "so will you be joining the news paper club then" miss Nekonome asked moka looked at her and nodded "i will be two" Kurumu shouted having heard what was going on tsukune and moka smiled at this "well moka-san i guess i owe you a ride" tsukune said causing moka to smile and nodded her head "ok but first" tsukune said looking at his teacher and self proclaimed lover "can you two leave so i can tell moka something in private" tsukune said miss Nekonome nodded and left pulling Kurumu along by the ear

tsukune and moka walked outside "before i give you your ride would you like a snack" tsukune asked and moka blushed "no no i'm fine" she said as her stumlck betrayed her and rumbled "moka-san you're a bad liar here drink" tsukune said putting his hand on her head and pulling it to his neck she breathed in his scent "captuuuu" she said as she bit and drank his blood happily after a moment or two se pulled away and liked the wound shut tsukune the swept her up bridal style "ok then let's go" tsukune said walking off towards the girls dorms moka struggled up in to him "and tsukune stroked her hair like he always did moka liked it "um tsukune what are you doing" she asked shyly tsukune took a moment to realise what she meant and when he did he instantly stopped

"sor-sorry moka-san" he said blushing "it's ok tsukune i liked it2 she said blushing now tsukune and moka stayed in silence till they got to the girls dorms tsukune walked inside and put moka down "night night moka-san" tsukune said smiling "night night tsukune" she said walking off to her room as he left to go to his dorm room


	4. fallen and werewolf

tsukune Kurumu and moka had just got to news paper club room "well ever one thank for joining my club so let's begin the club activities for the yokai academy school news paper" the three of them looked around the room ' we're the only members' they all thought simultaneously "sensei is the club meant to have only three members" tsukune asked "don't be silly" miss Nekonome replied "excuses me" they all turned to the door 'i know that voice' tsukune thought as the door slid open

to reveal a young man holding flowers "gin" tsukune yelled gin looked round the room till his eyes landed on tsukune gin quickly put the flowers down and sped over to tsukune and picked him up in to a hug "tsukune how you been wow you got big" gin said putting him down "nice to see you to gin I've been ok so you're the president of the news paper club taking over for sun sempai good job" tsukune said with a smile as gin smiled back

"tsukune-kun i did not know you already knew gin-san?" miss Nekonome inquired "yer i met him over the holidays and helped him with his little eyes spy problem" tsukune said as gin playfully punched him in the arm "any way i have to go have fun" miss Nekonome said leavening the room as soon as she was gone gin had tsukune up agents the wall and holding him there "what are you doing to tsukune" Kurumu yelled "please put him down" moka pleaded gin smiled and dropped tsukune back on to his feet "thanks for that gin but you really did not have to test them you do like to be over protective of me like a big brother" tsukune said "well you know i owe you that and you are like a little brother"

the rest of the club activities went with out of a hitch putting up posters and helping put the news paper together "right that's that now tsukune come with me you know what night it's to night right" tsukune nodded happily "this is going to be fun" tsukune and gin left the club room Kurumu went over to talk to moka "moka i don't trust that guy there is something about him and what did he mean by tonight" Kurumu inquired "Kurumu-Chan are you sure you're not just jealous he has tsukune attention and not you" moka countered "n-no how could i be jealous of that guy come on let's just go follow them don't you want to know what they're up to what if tsukune gets in to trouble more trouble than that gin guy can help him out of" Kurumu said blushing at the fact she could be jealous of a guy "fine"

tsukune and gin walked around the campus shops completely unaware they were being followed "right then gin first we are going to need new shirts" gin nodded and pointed out a boys clothes shop tsukune looked at him and nodded and they walked in and bought three new shirts and school jackets "they really need to make shirts that repair themselves" "yer that's true" gin replied and tsukune smiled at his sempai "what else do we need" tsukune asked questioningly "nothing really if either of us get hurt then brush it off and if we get really hurt and can't just brush off then we were not trying hard enough" gin said walking off

"moka did you hear that it sound like there doing something dangerous" Kurumu said coming from behind the corner followed by moka "Kurumu-Chan tsukune knows what he is doing and i really think gin is a nice guy well nicer than most the guys at this school" Kurumu pouted at this and continued following them

night fell on the academy and tsukune and gin where on the roof "right then gin you want the seal on or off" tsukune asked gin looked up at the sky then back at tsukune "on if i fight you with the seal on i will get twice as strong as if i was off" gin said tsukune e nodded "grrrrr" the full moon came out gin turned in to a werewolf and charged at tsukune "tsukuneeeee" gin and tsukune turned to see Kurumu and moka running towards them moka ran straight to tsukune and Kurumu stood in front of them as a shield gin tilted his head

"tsukune hurry take off the rosary" moka said tsukune quickly looked passed the girls at gin and mouthed "have fun" tsukune then pulled off the rosary they was a blast of red youkai as moka's hair turned silver and her eyes turned in to red slits "so you called me out again huh tsukune" tsukune looked at moka "of course i did moka-san it's not as if i could just let your outer self wander in to a fight" tsukune said with a smile moka looked across at gin "right then mutt lets have some fun" moka said gin looked passed her at tsukune and saw him shrug his shoulders gin sighed and got in to fighting stance

moka came to strike him in the head only for him to vanish and reaper on the entrance to the roof "what are you fighting over there...as you should know a vampire powers is there strength well a werewolf's powers is his speed and if you look up there is a full moon i gain more speed from that" gin chuckled and charged at moka again and got her in a head lock "i really do not want to fight you why not just call this off hmmmm moka-san" gin said as moka brought her foot up to kick him in the head and send him nearly off the roof "owwww that hurt" gin complained as moka went to kick him straight in the head gin managed to dodge and get behind her and kick her in the side causing her to cough up blood

moka charged at him again 'she won't give up and i don't want to have to nock her out guess i will just have to take the hit' gin thought as he slowed down his movements he looked at tsukune and mouthed "you owe me" tsukune nodded and Kurumu looked at him and tilted her head as gin was kicked straight in the head off the top of the roof "grh" gin said as he fell from the roof on to the floor 'thank you gin' tsukune thought as he walked over to moka "hump stupid wolf know your place" moka said taking the rosary from tsukune and putting it on only to turn back in to her outer self and fall in to tsukune arms

tsukune picked her up bridal style much to Kurumu detest "i want tsukune to carry me not the blood sucker" Kurumu cried tsukune walked over to the edge only for gin to jump back up tsukune looked at him and smiled "another time gin i have to take moka back to her dorm room sorry to have troubled you" tsukune said with an apologetic smile gin nodded and vanished

tsukune walked back out the door to the roof and down the hall way and out in to the grounds carrying moka with one arm and stroking her hair and listening to Kurumu complain but tsukune was not really listening to her he was far to preoccupied looking over moka's cute face when he got to the girls dorm room he kicked the door open and said good bye to Kurumu as she ran off up stair tsukune gently shock moka her eyes open sleepily she rubbed her eyes and looked at tsukune "morning tsukune" she said climbing out of his arms "night moka-san" tsukune said lowering his collar and moka let out a girls is squeak as she latched on to his neck "captuuu" she said as she happily sucked his blood she let go and licked the wound shut "night tsukmuhhhpp" she said as he kissed her straight on the lips it was a passionate kiss he stepped back "night moka-san" he said turning round and leaving a very shocked moka 'did he just' she thought her mind going blank while her inner self roared 'tsukune you are so dead'


	5. fallen and the girl from the hated race

tsukune was just looking over his test result when he spotted moka's name he turned to look at her "well done moka-san you came 13th" moka blushed at his complement "thank you" she said shyly they began to walk off "um moka-san" tsukune said coming to a haul "hmmm what is it tsukune" she said stopping he pointed to a little girl in a witches outfit moka and tsukune walked over to the little girl who seemed to being picked on "your true form is a witch right? Your discussing" the man at the front said a vain on the side of tsukune's head popped at that comment and the girl looked like she was going to be attacked

"please stop this" moka said stepping in front of the girl "what are you doing?" the attacker said tsukune walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder the man turned to look at tsukune "got a problem" tsukune was looking at the floor and did not replied "i said have you got a problem with the way i treat this disgusting creature" tsukune still did not look up but he punched the man straight in the face sending him in to a wall tsukune walked over to him still not looking up he looked down at the man "you're a disgusting race no race is disgusting only a members of a race are disgusting" tsukune said turning round and walking away from the shocked man on the verge of passing out he walked over to moka

"lets go moka-san" tsukune said finally looking up and smiling happily tsukune and moka and the little girl walked off

"so your yukari sendo huh a witch and your 11 but you skipped grades" tsukune said happily but yukari just completely ignored him "thanks for the save moka-san" she said staring at moka in awe "moka i...i... i wuvv you" yukari said jumping on moka "please go out with me" moka looked at tsukune and he sighed and shrugged his shoulders "as a friends" moka said trying her best to get out of it "yay" yukari said as the group walked off to school

moka was walking through the corridors and yukari was feeling her breast "there so big and soft" yukari said "yukari-Chan please...stop" moka said "what are you girls doing" tsukune shouted "please don't get it are way...i know all about you tsukune Aono grades average athletic abilities average you are an all round average guy" yukari said "and is there something wrong with the yukari-san" tsukune said tilting his head "i love moka and i don't want her being dragged down in to the dirt by some on like you so i will fight you" she pulled out a heart shaped wand "go magic wand" she said making three brooms fly after tsukune "hmmm magic huh well then guess i could just stop the magic but then would reveal myself so i guess i will just have to deal with her" tsukune mumbled and let the brooms beat him

tsukune went to new paper club with Kurumu "yukari sendo huh" Kurumu said and tsukune nodded with all his burses 'wait this feeling she is using a voodoo doll on me' tsukune thought as his body began to work on its own and he began to fondle Kurumu's breast "ahhh tsukune" Kurumu yelled "tsukune" moka said walking in to the room "tsukune" moka said tearing up and running out the room "now you have done it yukari" tsukune yelled braking the voodoo dolls control "what" yukari yelled

After catching yukari and telling ever thing to moka

"moka-san do something about her" tsukune said moka looked at yukari behind her then back at tsukune "but tsukune its just some harmless little pranks right" moka said defending the little girl "fine fine do what you want" tsukune said turning away from moka yukari stepped out from behind moka and waved her wand and a yellow basin appeared over tsukune head only for tsukune to punch in to the air tsukune then turned back to her and walked back to her "you little..." "tsukune its awful for you to be mad at her" moka yelled at tsukune he took a step back then regain himself "well then moka-san do what you want" tsukune said walking off he then turned back to see yukari had ran off

tsukune walked in to moka later looking for yukari "why don't you just leave her moka-san" tsukune said "but" tsukune looked at her "she made me suffer a lot" tsukune said "why can't you understand her feelings" moka yelled running off Kurumu looked at tsukune to see his face had taken a turn of the worsted the marks were changing again he walked off the other way

moka found yukari surrounded by lizardmen in a thick fog "moka please run or they will eat you two" yukari cried "it's ok i will put my life on the line for you yukari-Chan i understand what it's like to be alone" moka said "think you can ignore me die" the lisardmen said before yukari bit his hand "you little bitch" he said taking a swing at her but tsukune appeared in front of him and pushed yukari on the way "sorry about before yukari i guess i forgot what it's like to be treated like one of the hated race" tsukune said with an apologetic smile which caused yukari to blush

"now then lets us take care of these guys for you yukari-Chan after all i want to be your friend to" tsukune said as a lisardmen took another swing at him tsukune dodged under his arm and ran straight to moka "please tsukune remove the rosary" tsukune nodded and pulled it off releasing a fierce supernatural energy her hair turned silver and her eyes turned to red slits "hay moka-san" tsukune said with a smile moka looked round and saw the lisardmen "why don't you do your own grunt work" moka said which tsukune just tilted his head and replied "are you saying a weakling like me could do a better job than a super vampire" tsukune teased moka turned her back to him "watch and learn"

moka quickly took down the lisardmen "lowly scum raising you hand to someone lower then you without reason know your place" she said walking back over to the group "tsukune you ok" Kurumu yelled running over to him "why...why did you help me after i was so horrible to you" yukari said looking down "because i want to be your friend yukari-Chan" tsukune smiled and yukari burst in to tears of joy and tsukune smiled as he pulled her in to a hug

Next day

moka and Kurumu were walking down the hall way to the news paper club room "i heard yukari-Chan has apologised to all the members of her class for pulling horrible pranks on them" moka said happily "as long as she does not get to involved with tsukune i don't care did you see how clingy she was when she was crying on him" Kurumu complained as she slide the door open to reveal yukari hugging a reluctant tsukune "yukari-Chan?" moka asked confused "o moka-san i have just been administered in to the news paper club today" Kurumu then jumped in to the conversation "that does not explain why you are hugging my tsukune" "it just that i have decide i love both moka and tsukune" she said chasing tsukune and moka round the class room "i think this may be worse than before somehow" tsukune said while he and moka ran away from yukari


	6. a angry fallen & lightning wolf vs kuyou

tsukune and the rest of the members were stood in front of their president gin "you stupid idiot you got in a fight with the academy cop and beat one of them" gin yelled at them the whole group seemed to shrink "they are a corrupt group of monsters that are hired by the school to protect the students but all they do is take bribes and make people they don't like vanish" the whole group seemed to get very frighten other then tsukune "i know tsukune you have had it ruff what with the art teacher trying to turn moka-san in to a statue and that slug monster trying to get it on with Kurumu and you have been dragged in to it all but that aside you can't fight the student police think of the others" gin said gesturing to the rest of the group

tsukune sighed and nodded "sorry sempai" gin smiled "i mean what am i to do if these lovely ladies get hurt" gin said holding moka by the waste "gin-sempai please stop this" gin smiled and let go of her and grabbed tsukune by the ear "come one tsukune you need to confess to your wrong doings to the cops maybe just maybe then the rest of the guys may get a looking at these lovely girl" he said pulling tsukune out the room "give up" gin said pulling him out the room "fools it's too late for that you raised your hand agents us now you must pay" they turned to see kuyou "it was only a quarrelled right" gin said "a quarrelled silence moka akahiya you assaulted keito an academy police officer you are hereby under arrest you will be coming with us" he said "but keito was the one that started it" tsukune yelled "silence you will be coming with us to tsukune Aono" kuyou said "wait why get tsukune involved in this" moka cried "that right you don't know about this boys secret he is suspected of being human" he said

"there is no way tsukune could be human" Kurumu yelled getting in the way of kuyou "move" he said letting off so much youkai it was suffocating "come with us" he said taking hold of tsukune and walking away leaving a shocked news paper club

the remains of the new paper club where in the club room "tsukune...tsukune can't be human" Kurumu cried gin slammed his hand on the boarded "we are going after them" gin said "what" Kurumu sobbed "you want to see him safe right and i can't bear to see such a beautiful girl cry" gin said blushing while smiling and walking out the door leaving the two girls

tsukune had been marched through the under grown dudgeon passed a multitude of monsters and cells "all i did was no pay you off and you put me in here" "you bastered let us out" "all i did was bad mouth them a bit" they screamed "damn you kuyou" one yelled as he swung his transformed arm at him only for himself to catch fire "ahhhhhh" he screamed as kuyou laughed "weaklings cannot touch me" he laughed as he watched the monster burn to death he then walked on past him with moka and tsukune following him tsukune saw the charred remains of the monster

'i swear I'm going to kill this guy once e get away from these prisoners' tsukune thought in rage as he and moka were brought in to a big open room

gin was running towards the entrance to the dungeon "gin-sempai wait" gin turned to see Kurumu flying after him with yukari on her back she landed in front of gin and yukari got off her back "gin-sempai you said you knew tsukune from before school right then he must be a monster right...right?" Kurumu said on the verge of crying again till gin took her in to a tight embrace "gin...sempai" she sniffed "tsukune is not human but he like to make people think he is human or act like one so people don't find out what he is less people fear of hate him" Kurumu looked at gin with shock "what is he then what could be so horrible he would not tell us when we are friends with a super vampire desu" yukari questioned as the ground began to shake violently and a black pillar of light shot out of the dungeon "shit" gin said running in to the dungeon

gin ran straight passed the prisoners and in to the back room followed by yukari and kurumu when they burst through the door they were nearly thrown back by the force of the aura they looked round to see kuyou stood in the middle facing someone "shit tsukune" gin said running in to the room the man turned round to show it was tsukune but the corruption marks had spread over both sides of his face and neck and he was holding a very burned moka tsukune walked over to the girl and gave moka to Kurumu he then looked at gin and grabbed the wolf mediation from round his neck

"don't you dare ignore me" kuyou shouted as he shot a fire ball at them only for gin to appear in front of it and redirect it in to a wall gin looked in to his attackers eyes and gave him a look of sorrow "tsukune what happened to moka" gin asked "SHE TRIED TO PROTECT ME FROM HIS FLAMES" tsukune said in an evil powerful voice completely different to his normal happy voice

Flash back

tsukune and moka had just been brought in to the big open room and thrown to the floor "hello tsukune-san moka-san" they both looked to see their former art teacher "i said i would get my revenge on you and i will but tsukune i never thought that a human like you could get in to this school and survive this long" she said kneeling down at him and spiting the word human tsukune scowled at her "o that's a nasty look" she laughed as she was about to strike him "out the way ishigami" she turned to looked at kuyou to see his whole right arm was on fire "now we know he is human we have enough reason to kill him along with the rest of the news paper club according to law they must all be killed and it is my duty as the academy police officer in charge" he said glaring at the woman

"come on but i get to kill the rest of the news paper club" she said turning full on to him "i don't think so" he said shooting fire at them 'what power and heat if a human was to be exposed to this kind of heat there would be nothing left but bones' ishigami thought "damn woman... akashiya moka" she turned to see moka shielding tsukune 'not bad so she protected him from the flames not bad at all' she mental clapped moka's quick thinking "tsukune please remove the rosary" she said bending down to show him the rosary but before tsukune could put it off more fire was shot at them separating them

"what do you think you're doing you understand what your doing is a serious act of treason" kuyou shouted "please stop this do what you want to me but leave moka-san out of this" tsukune said getting to his feet "all right human i will be kind" kuyou said tsukune looked up at him "you mean..." tsukune said hopefully he did not want people getting hurt on his account "yes i will make her death quick and painless and yours as well right now" kuyou shouted shooting fire a tsukune "tsukuneeeeee" moka yelled jumping through the flames that separated them and in front of tsukune to block the flames "ahhhhhhhhhhh" moka screamed as her whole body was covered by a blue flame it took a whole two minutes till the flames die down and moka was left in a burn pile on the floor her skin partly melted her hair burned her eye lashes burn partly off tsukune moved over to her and picked her up and held her in his arms and began to cry

"well that was unexpected but i guess this is more punishment then killing you first" kuyou laughed as tsukune cried in to her chest "now then tsukune die flaming vortex" he shot fire at him again but this time it span as it reached him but before it could make contact a black pillar of light surrounded tsukune that broke through the ceiling and out through the roof causing a huge hole in the ceiling to meter round when the pillar faded tsukune was stood there with moka in his arms bridal style with the corruption spreading from his right side all over his left side of his face "what are you" kuyou asked tsukune did not replied he just put his hand on moka face "moka-san please don't die" tsukune said lowering his head to hers and kissing her on the lips as her body began to glow white once she stopped glowing her face seemed to regain its colour and she seemed to breathing "what" kuyou watched in amazement at someone who should be dead was breathing 'what the hell are you tsukune Aono' ishigami thought stood behind the wall looking round

tsukune looked up at kuyou then at the door 'about time you got her gin i need you to look after moka but damn why did you let Kurumu and yukari come along i don't want them getting hurt like moka did but with you here i can go all out' tsukune thought as he looked straight in t kuyou eyes then at the door as the group burst in

back to present

"GIN I AM GOING TO LEAVE MY BODY AND MIND IN YOUR CARE DON'T LET ME DOWN OK" tsukune said gin nodded and looked back at the girls "you wanted to know what type of monster he is well i guess you are about to find out" gin said walking over to them "don't you dare underestimate me" kuyou yelled at he changed in to a four tailed flaming fox "he is a youko the stronger ones can be thought of as gods desu" yukari screamed in fear "GIN I NEED YOU TO TAKE HIM ON HE IS NOT GETTING SERIOUSE YET AND I CAN'T RISK KILLING HIM IF HE DOES NOT WANT TO TAKE IT SEIROUSLY THAT WOULD BE A CRIME TO GOD" gin nodded 'tsukune is so cool if he can beat him yet he won't fight him till he takes it seriously wait what does he mean take it seriously he is already in his true form right?' Kurumu questioned her self

"tsukune Aono you may not be human but you bared your fangs at me and justice now all of you will burn" he yelled gin looked at tsukune and tsukune nodded shakily from the rage gin turned in to his wolf form but something was off it was not his normal wolf form his eyes had turn completely silver and he had gold streaked hair 'hump so that gin guy is one of the legendary lightning wolfs said to have power equally to any monsters they are believed to be natural born god' ishigami thought "i hoped i would never have to use this form agents any one other then tsukune for sparing" gin said as he vanished and kuyou did to ever one other then tsukune looked around they then looked up as they heard thunder and then it looked as if lightning hit the ground as gin reappeared and kuyou came crashing to the ground from the roof

kuyou got back to his feet "you should have gone for the death blow now i can reveal my true battle form the finely honed battle form" yelled as he concentrating his youki in to his body and looked like he was returning to human form till his body gain a blue flames with black marks over it as he seemed to gain fox ears maid of fire as well as gain two more tails bring it up to six "i know your fast you are the fasted of all monsters a race of monsters whose first was said to be a member of the original fallen angels private army the legendary lightning wolf but i wonder if those friends behind you are just as tuff" he said with a sadist smiled as the girls gasped 'lightning wolf no way gin-sempai is a lightning wolf there said to be as power full as a shinso vampire desu' yukari thought 'lightning wolf?' Kurumu thought not knowing what was going on but getting gin was more powerful than they thought "hell fire" kuyou shouted as he shot out a black flame

gin looked back at the group of girls and tsukune 'i know tsukune can take a hit like this but the girls damn it' gin thought franticly tsukune saw what gin was going to do "GIN NOOO" tsukune yelled in a powerful voice but without the evil more of sadness as the flames hit "sorry tsukune looks like you will need to find another lightning wolf to fill my spot in your arm" gin said but only tsukune heard him as the girls were all covering and moka was still unconscious tsukune began to cry black tears "ahhhhh" the girls screamed as the flames consumed him there was a blast of flames scattering the room once they settled the girl saw gin stood in front of them with his whole body burned his top burn completely off as well as his trousers and his boxers were burn but just managed to stay in tacked the lightning wolf hair had all been burned off and leaving him stood there in his wolf form with no hair and his skin all melted he fell to the floor and turned back to his human form

"gin sempai" Kurumu yelled running over to him "you're the fastest out of us why did you not dodge" Kurumu yelled at his body that fool "it would seems he puts you before himself hahahaha what a fool" kuyou laughed tsukune looked over the body of his fallen friend, comrade, sempai gin was all those things to tsukune and more he was like tsukune big brother and tsukune just snapped he looked back at kuyou with a look that almost on its own stopped kuyou heart "THAT ATTACK WAS AN ATTACK GIVEN TO THE YOUKO BY THE FALLEN ANGEL HIM SELF WHEN HE SAW THEY NEED HELP FIGHTING BUT EVEN WITH THAT THEY WERE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGHT TO BE IN HIS ARMY" tsukune said in a voice filled with so much killing intent it was enough for ever man woman and child on earth "what did you just say you weakling hell fire" kuyou yelled shooting a black fire ball at him when it hit tsukune body was consumed in the flames

"tsukuneeeeee noooooo poleaseeeee nooooo" Kurumu yelled as the flames died down to reveal to angel wings except the feathers on the right were black "THIS IS MY TRUE FORM I AM A FALLEN ANGLE" tsukune said drawing back the wings that surrounded him "you...you can't be" kuyou stuttered "I TRIED TO KEEP THIS HIDDEN SO I WOULD NOT HAVE TO PUT UP WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU I TOLD PEOPLE I KNEW I COULD TRUST AND PEOPLE I KNEW WOULD BE STRONG ENOUGHT TO BE IN MY PRIVART ARM I INTEND TO REFORM THE LEGEN OF THE FALLEN ANGLE AND USE IT TO BRING PEACE TO THE HUMANS AND YOKAI AS THE ORIGINAL FALLEN ANGLE SOUT TO DO BEFORE HE BECAME CORRUPTED" tsukune yelled as he flew in to the air "BUT YOU I CAN NOT FORGIVE" tsukune yelled as he dive boomed him "ahhhh" kuyou screamed as tsukune grabbed him by the neck and slammed him in to the ground "HELL'S FURY" tsukune said jumping back and putting his arm to the sky

lightning his arm but it was no normal lightning it was black he put his other arm to the ground as lava shot out of the ground and in to his arm but it was white lava tsukune then brought both his hands to the center of his body and forced the two energies in to one causing a blinding black and white light once it faded tsukune was holding a rotating speared in his right hand it was white energy coming off it but with black lines rotating round inside it "HELL'S FURY RASENGAN" (a/n yes i used a Naruto technique so sew me but it does nothing like the Rasengan in just look like one) tsukune flew up in to the air kuyou stumbled back to his feet and looked at tsukune as he dive bombed him "hell fire" kuyou yelled franticly as he shot the black flames but tsukune just flew straight threw them

after flying threw the black flames tsukune smashed the hell fire Rasengan in to kuyou chest as kuyou was pulled in to the shearer while in the sphere kuyou was burn by the lightning and lava he was also had his body torn apart molecule by molecule by the lightning severing the joints connecting them as the lava resealed back together again causing him immense pain after being reform the third time kuyou was shot spinning out of the sphere and crashing straight threw three walls and causing a crater in the fourth tsukune walked over to him and picked him up by the neck

"I WILL NOT KILL YOU FOR I SEE IT AS A CRIME TO KILL SO ONE WHO WAS DEEMED WEAK BY THE FIRST FALLEN ANGLE TO BE KILLED BY HIS SUCCESIOR BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE FACE ME AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU" tsukune said as he spat in to his mouth and began to glow white like moka did just not as brightly "MY SULIVER HAS THE ABILITY TO MAKE ANY WOUND HEAL TO THE POINT YOU WILL LIVE BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN IF YOU MOVE EVEN AND INCH YOU WILL LIVE" tsukune said as he turned round and walked back to the group moka had just regain consciousness thanks to her vampire healing powers they were all staring at tsukune in amassment tsukune just walked passed them and went over to gins body

"gin thank you" tsukune said his voice turning back to normal "and no i won't need to find another you're not going anywhere" tsukune said as he raised his arm to the sky there was a thunder strike and lightning hit his arm but it was pure white when it vanished tsukune was holding a small black harp tsukune began to strum and sing tsukune surprising the girls with his voice in was magnificent as was his harp playing the girls did not notice it but as tsukune played and sang their wounds no matter how small or large healed tsukune played and sang for five minutes till he finally came to a stop tsukune smiled and looked at gin to see all his burned and cuts had healed his hair had grown back his clothes had also repaired themselves gin face had regain it colour and he began to breath after a moment his eyes shot opened he looked round confused for a second before his eyes landed on tsukune

"can't even let someone die in peace can you tsukune" gin teased and tsukune playfully pouted "well then maybe next time i will let you die or maybe i should save you but leave you bald and almost naked" tsukune replied back gin smiled as he got up and pulled tsukune in to a hug "thank you tsukune" gin said hugging him "no problem gin-sempai" tsukune said stepping back from gin and looked at the girl and sighed at their faces other then moka who already knew about tsukune had faces that were completely white "tsukune-san what is that" Kurumu said pointing at his harp 'well that's not what i expected but better then what i thought would happen' tsukune thought holding the harp out in front of him

"this is my angle its black as i am a fallen angle but unlike most common legend i am not evil a angle falls when they want to live on earth with mortal beings they gain black feathers and corruption marks to symbolising they can be corrupt like any normal being" tsukune said with a smile "and the harp allows me to reverse time around the people and objects within range of it reverting back to the state i chose to revert it to for instance look at this room" tsukune said gesturing to the room they looked round to see the sealing had been fixed as well as the wall "that's cool tsukune-san desu" yukari said jumping up and hanging from his neck tsukune smiled 'well at lest they don't seemed to hate me' tsukune thought happily

"Um tsukune what was that attack you did to kuyou just now?... also how did you hear me before you did not summon the harp did you?" moka asked tsukune looked at moka and blushed "well that was hell's furry Rasengan it is meant to be a one hit kill it uses the lightning but using by dark side i corrupt it to make it more powerful and it becomes black i then draw out lava from the earth and using my light side i purify it i then compress them in to a sphere and rotate them with the force of a typhoon i then smash it in to the person and draw them in to the sphere where they are burn and electrocuted by the lava and lightning they also have their molecular joints torn apart and re fixed together by the lava and after the third time of that happening they are shot spinning out of the sphere with enough force as i am sure at least two of you saw threw three solid wall" tsukune said the girls gasped and gin smiled at him

"it's an attack only a fallen angle can use as only they can purify and corrupt at the same time" tsukune said smiling with pride that he could do something no one else could "so is kuyou dead" Kurumu asked hopefully "no i spared the barstard in the name of my predecessor but i warned him that if he should ever try this again he will regret it" tsukune said looking away "tsukune you hold the original fallen angle in high regard don't you what is he to you" Kurumu asked before gin grabbed her and closed her mouth "what was that Kurumu -Chan" tsukune said turning "nothing nothing tsukune" gin said letting go of Kurumu tsukune tilted his head then turned back to moka "Kurumu never ask about the original fallen angle with tsukune unless you looking for a one way trip to the afterlife" gin whispered in her ear causing her to drop the subject right there

"so tsukune how did you heal me without the harp and how did you heal kuyou so he did not die" tsukune blushed but also had a vain pop at this "my saliva has the ability to heal any wound to the point the person with live but depending on the injury can mean it heals you enough so you live but cannot move unless you want to die and also the longer the saliva is outside of me the less it heals but no matter how long it is out side of me it will always heal the person so they live but if the person has direct contact worth me say o i don't know during a kiss the saliva heals them more five times more to be posies" tsukune said moka managed to catch on to what he meant as did gin but the other two girl remain oblivious

Tsukune then flopped to the floor "looks like i over did it i leave my body in you care for now" tsukune said as he passed out "tsukune! what just happened?" Kurumu yelled as gin chuckled causing all the girls to gang up on him "what just happened to tsukune-san desu?" yukari yelled readying her wand Kurumu grew her claws and moka just looked at him "calm down! tsukune just over used his powers it's not easy for someone to purify and corrupt at the same time and at tsukune age it's not easy i mean give the guy a brake he is only sixteen well since he became a fallen angle any way" gin said with a smile "um gin-sempai what do you mean tsukune is only sixteen since he became a fallen angel" moka asked "well from what tsukune told me he asked god to live on earth with humans and have most of his memories of what he did as an angle so he could grow up on earth and learn like any normal person and also so he could reform the legion of the fallen angle to form peace between humans and yokai alike" gin said with a smile "so he was born again?" Kurumu asked "yes he was born to a pair of human parents who he has told himself to them but have no idea about the school or monsters as he did not tell them what he was going to do so he is just a sixteen year old boy with great powers and a dream to see peace" gin said picking up tsukune and putting him on his back

'ok well that explains one thing but also opens so many other questions like how did gin-sempai meet tsukune and how did tsukune deal with this in school and how did he feel when he told is parents what he was and does he want me to join the legion of the fallen angle as he did show me his form before and finally does he have any one else in the legion already other then gin' moka thought to herself 'you can ask him when he wakes up i also need to have a word with him about that kiss i told him last time he kissed you he should not have till he wins my heart and also don't you mean does he want us to join the legion of the fallen angle' inner moka ranted 'o come on he did it to save are lives and you are me so i said me for both of us' outer moka said 'still i need to talk to him' inner moka said in a voice that left no room for arguments 'just please don't get in to a fight with him' outer moka pleaded and inner moka sighed disappointed she would not get to pit her strength agents the fallen angle 'fine'


	7. a massage and a fight with corruption

It had been three days since tsukune had fought kuyou he woke up to fine himself in his bed he looked round and saw moka in a apron and her school uniform he smiled and looked at her "hello moka-san" he said she turned to looked at him for a second before jumping on him "tsukuneeee" she said holding him in a tight embarrass he smiled and embarrassed her back "it good to see you moka-san but what are you doing here" he asked tilting his head slighly "well I wanted to be here when you woke up" moka said shyly tsukune smiled and looked at her rosary "i guess you inner self wants to talk to me" moka looked down at her rosary to see the gem glowing red

"I guess so but be careful tsukune" tsukune stood up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled "calm down moka-san I'm sure it will be fine" tsukune said pulling off the rosary he smiled as her hair turned silver and her eyes turn red with black slits "hello moka-san" tsukune said moka glared at him "I though I told you that you could not kiss me till you won my heart" moka said levelling a death glare tsukune stopped smiling and looked at her blankly for a second before his face turned in evil his eyes turned black and his corruption marks went out of control "GET OUT" tsukune yelled moka took a step back but regain her self

"What was that tsukune" moka asked "I could not hear you" tsukune swung his hand and sent her flying across the floor by the force of the air current he got up and walked over to her and looked down at her "I SAID GET OUT I HAVE HAD ENOUGHT OF YOU AND YOUR STUIPED SUPIRIORITY COMPLEX YES I MAY LOVE YOU AND YOUR OUTER SELF BUT I AM NOT WILLING TO SINK BELOW YOU INORDER TO PLEASE YOU" tsukune roared stepping back he looked around the room moka looked up at him shocked in the whole time she had known him she had not heard him yell at her like that 'well there was that time at the swimming pool but that was due to not taking his medicine' moka brain shut down 'shit he has not had his medication for three whole days' moka stood to her feet "tsukune where is your medicine" she asked in a calm almost caring voice tsukune looked at her

"First draw second cabinet from the left kitchen" tsukune all but spat moka quickly ran over to the desired place and pulled the draw open to see needles of all shapes and sizes she grabbed one and quickly ran over to him and injected him he screamed out in pain as the flood was injected in to him moka took a couple of steps back in fright he after a moment he stopped screaming and looked at the floor "moka-san I'm...I'm sorry" tsukune said tearing up moka walked over to him slowly as to not aggravate him in his hyper sensitive state. When she was right in front of him his head shot up and he moved behind her in the blink of an eye and pushed her on to the bed they jumped on top of her

"tsukune what are you doing" moka said in a angry slight scared tone "well I would like to apologise to you for my early actions by giving you a massage" tsukune said claiming off of her moka smiled at this after all the whole time her outer self had just sat there looking at tsukune had made her body pretty tight moka happily rolled over to lay on her front "moka-san before I start I need you to tell me where is off limits and if I am to touch those places you are to give me warning before you kick me in to next week" moka turned her head to look at him 'did he really asked that? what's with him?' moka thought "you are off limits to anything you judge as inappropriate as I do trust you enough for that and maybe just maybe your starting to worm you way in to my heart" she said the last part more to herself then to him tsukune smiled as he gently put his hand on her shoulder and removed her apron from her shoulders and untied it from behind her back ever so slowly almost tempting her to complain about it

tsukune slowly put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them moka could not stop a slight moan from escaping her mouth as he used his powers to find her most sensitive spots and push them in just right to produce the most pleasure he slowly began to move down her sides gentle massaging them he kept repeating the process over and over again causing moka to moan as he went over her sensitive spots tsukune smiled as she moaned. He slowly approached the center of her back knowing it was the most sensitive place one her back but just as he was about to touch it he removed himself from her back and put his hands on her neck he gently massaged it he also gently kissed her neck and sucked on the most sensitive spot causing her to moan even more he smiled as she did he then kissed all over her neck with feather light kisses

tsukune stopped massaging her neck but still kept kissing it as he once again began to massage her back once again working his way towards the center of her back when he finally touched it her back arched in pleasure she felt her nipples grow hard almost to the point it was painful and her core burn in need tsukune removed himself from her as he saw and heard her appreciation 'well this is fun let's see what happens when I do this' tsukune thought as he slowly massaged her backs centre again causing her back to arch again but this time tsukune did not stop he slowly began to massage it with more firmly but still just as gently moka felt herself getting wet 'damn this boy he has even managed got me turned on if he keeps this up I'm going to cum soon' as that though crossed moka's mind tsukune nibbled on the sensitive stop on her neck moka moaned as she came it was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt nothing compared to it not fighting sucking tsukune's blood was a closes second but nothing compared to what she just felt when he did that she was positively in heaven when he did that

tsukune smiled as he noticed she had came he looked down at her he was still massaging her and he smiled 'well if I can get that reaction from her when she is fully clothed I wonder what would happen when she is naked wait stop that bad tsukune' tsukune mental scolded himself he smiled and looked at moka he removed himself which caused moka to make the cutest sound ever she whimpered she really whimpered the strong noble vampire really whimpered tsukune got off the bed but as he did so he could not help but look up her skirt as the sweet scent of her juices caught his attention he saw she was positively soaked and he did mean soaked he smiled at the fact he got her like that when he stood up moka looked at him

"tsukune what...what's wrong" moka said out of breath "nothing moka-san it's just I think we should stop for now look out the window its late we need to get some sleep before we go to school tomorrow if you want you can spend the night" moka blushed at the comment 'what is wrong with me blushing like a silly school girl around a boy I am a noble vampire who is falling for a fallen angel who is a sweet kind boy with a nice smile and a kind heart o and such kind eyes no there is no way' moka complained "I would like that tsukune but I must put the rosary back on" tsukune smiled at what moka had just said tsukune handed her the rosary and smiled as she put it back on

her hair turned back to bubble gum pink her eyes lost their slit and turned green moka smiled at flopped on to the bed tsukune smiled as he snuggled up to her after a moment she woke up and looked around to see tsukune sleeping soundly next to her she then felt the wetness in between her legs and blushed so red if tsukune was looking at her she was sure the light would have woken him up 'what happened' moka questioned herself 'what happened is are little tsukune just made one hell of a move on a vampire and a good move at that he might be ok after all' moka smiled at her inner self comment for she knew she loved tsukune but was not sure about her inner self. she snuggled up to tsukune and he subconsciously put his arms round her and is hand landed on her breast and his hand tightened to group it moka had to hold back a moan but when he pinched her nipple she could not help but moan as she did he seemed to hear it and released her breast his hand still resting on it just not fondling it moka sighed happily and went sleep next to him

The next morning moka was the first to wake up she woke up to find she was laying on top of tsukune with his arms around her waist they faces where touching but what shocked her more than anything was that his wings where out surrounding them she smiled and looked at him she then felt something that made her nearly jump out of her skin she felt his hands slide down to her perfect ass and squeeze a little and she also felt him harden under her 'how the hell did we get in to this position and how do I get out of it without waking him' moka asked herself inner moka gave an evil laugh 'you can't just sit back and enjoy it for now' she laughed 'you're ok with this' outer moka asked confused

'well even though my pride prohibits me from being his mate does not mean I can not enjoy his company' inner moka said just then tsukune let out a grunt and began to wake up he squeezed moka a little tighter with in a second his eyes shot open to meet moka's green ones it took him a moment to take it in before he smiled warmly at her "moka-san not that I mind but could you get off we need to go to school" tsukune said in a calming voice moka pouted cutely and got off of him he smiled at her and got up to he grabbed her from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek "good bye moka-san" he said letting go of her. moka blushed and left to go back to her dorm room

tsukune went through his morning rituals as quickly as he good and within five minutes he was out the door he went straight to the place where he meet moka he wait of a minute he then saw moka in the distance she saw him and walked happily over to him "hello tsukune where you waiting long" tsukune shook his head vigorously causing moka to giggle at him they then started on their way to school tsukune was happy to be in moka's company as she to be in his

when they got in to school they met Kurumu half way down the corridor "hello tsukune you were so cool tsukune what you did to kuyou was awesome" she said tsukune smiled at her as tsukune caught a guy out the side of his eyes glaring daggers at him tsukune decided to let it slide as he continued on his way to class when he walked through the door he met yukari "tsukune-san you were so cool other day I think I have fallen in love with you and moka all over again" she said happily tsukune smiled awkwardly and walked to wards his seat he smiled at the fact his friends did not hate him for what he was it made him smile after class tsukune noticed the same guy glaring at him tsukune sighed and walked in to the rest room tsukune assumed if they wanted to fight him they would chose to do it somewhere more private or at least challenge him

when tsukune got in to the rest room the boy walked in he was taller than tsukune and more muscular tsukune looked at him 'troll' tsukune thought with a sigh "let me guess you heard I beat kuyou now you want to fight me because you believe if you beat someone really strong you will become even stronger well sorry I'm not interested" tsukune said washing his hands "I don't care if your interested you and me are going to fight even if I have to get your friends involved" he said with a sneer tsukune sighed and looked at him "he will meet you on the roof at lunch time" they turned to see gin "say what gin" gin smiled at him "well you want to get this over and done with and you don't want an of your friends getting hurt do you" an image of moka hurt flashed in his mind he sighed and looked at the big guy "I will be there" tsukune said finishing washing his hands and walking outside the rest room with gin

"so now I have to fight some wrestling guy because he thinks if he beats me he will instantly get stronger and if I don't he will drag moka-san and the others in to this" tsukune looked at gin "thanks a lot gin you have got me in a fine mess" gin looked at him and smiled "look at it this way tsukune if you fight him and beat him you may draw in some other members to reform the legion of the fallen angel" gin told him reminding him of his reason for going to the monster school "fine" tsukune growled out

tsukune went up to the roof and stood near the railings 'great just great I have gone three days without medication and now that one moka gave me is fading fast crap I hope I can get this over with before moka-san or the others see me as the closer I am to someone the more likely I am to act out' tsukune complained in his head as the door to the roof opened tsukune expecting it to be the wrestling guy did not looked the person walked over to tsukune. He noticed the foots steps seemed to light for such a big guy that was explained when he heard a voice "tsukune can I suck your blood" tsukune instantly looked up to see moka stood there blushing "mok-sa-sa-san now is not a very good ti-ti-time" tsukune managing to stay in control of himself "tsukune what's wrong" moka said looking concerned

'shit fuck crap I really need to get this under control ok ok breath in and out in and out' tsukune thought franticly trying to slow down the corruption process but ever so slowly the marks appeared on his face but even two inches they moved up his face they retreated one moka saw this and took a step back 'what's happening to tsukune you gave him the medicine this last night right so why is he reacting now' moka question herself inner moka was just as confused 'I don't know but it would seem as if tsukune is trying to fight the corruption look' inner moka said moka looked to see tsukune's marks going wild climbing up his face then reseeding 'please come on tsukune you can do this' both moka's mentally chanted the marks were just about gone when the door blew open

stood in the door way was the wrestling guy from before he looked a tsukune and moka and grin evilly "so you ready for are fight Aono" he said walking over tsukune shook his head as the older boy growled moka looked worriedly at tsukune then at the big guy moka had never seen tsukune fight when he was in a corrupt state there was no telling what he could do tsukune looked at the person demanding a fight with a look of none interest which caused the guy to growl again and then grow in to a hideous troll and grab moka and hold her in his hand putting his finger under her neck

"fight me Aono or I will snap this girls neck" the troll threatened tsukune saw the way he was holding moka he was hurting her he let go of all his restrains the corruption marks grew to their fullest and settled moka saw this and felt his aura in was huge and evil the light part was still there but only barley the troll being too weak could not feel his aura but the troll managed to work out something was wrong when he saw tsukune top blown to pieces tsukune wings shot out of his back his hair turn almost fully black the troll saw this but did not understand what it meant "NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MOKA" tsukune voice alone shook the whole building causing it to shake and made the troll lose his footing a fall over and drop moka to the floor

tsukune flew up in to the sky then came down and slashed at his arm with his sharpened nails tsukune slashed straight threw the boys arm almost cutting a vital artery tsukune then punched him straight in the stomach causing him to fly threw the floor to the bottom floor a gathering had formed around the fallen monster they looked up to see tsukune flying above him ever one paled at the sight of the fallen angel as he dive bombed the troll smashing him straight threw the floor in to the sealed of basement that was sealed by nine and a half meters of concrete tsukune flew out of the basement holding the troll by the neck he flew up in to the sky at a speed no other fly being could match he flew straight up in to the clouds

a black spot formed around where tsukune had flown in to with the troll the whole cloud soon turned black and began to shoot out lightning with in a minute a bold of lightning seemed to strike the roof but when the dust cleared tsukune was there with the troll under him positioned for the death blow the troll was unconscious tsukune looked at him went in for the final blow when someone stopped him someone had his arm. It was not a tight grip that stopped him in was a soft gentle grip that stopped him he turned to see it was moka holding him "m..m..m..mo...ka...sa...n" he managed to get out

moka quickly embarrassed him "it's ok tsukune you can stop there is no need for you to fight any more I'm fine so please just stop this' tsukune looked deep in to her eyes 'screw this corruption screw it to hellllllllllll I will not let my dark side win not this time not now not ever' tsukune mentally roared as his marks began to go wild again shrinking and growing randomly his hair start to change back to its normal cross colours 'come on tsukune please please I know you would never forgive yourself if you killed this guy you did not even kill kuyou' moka wept in her head 'come on tsukune where is that strong determined sweet kind cute lovely boy' inner moka said

as if tsukune had heard her his eyes closed tightly then shot open letting out a bright white light as the marks vanished his hair went back to normal tsukune seemed to looked confused as his eyes went back to normal he looked around for a second before his eyes landing on the troll "o my god o my god what have I done" tsukune franticly said moka saw this and looked at him 'he does not remember what he did' moka thought 'it would seem when he goes in to a corrupt state when he is in a fight he does not remember' inner moka confirmed 'what must it be like to not have any control or what you are doing' moka thought sadly for him tsukune got off the troll before spiting on him as he glowed white and put a hand to his head as his head was covered in a white and back sphere that after a moment faded

"he should not remember any thing and he should be fine other then the fact he was beaten by me" tsukune said sadly moka looked equally as sad they then heard voices "up here quick we have to save that person from the fallen angel" they called tsukune looked at moka "we should go before they find us from what I can deduce from them saying the fallen angel and not tsukune they do not know it was me" he said picking moka up bridal style and flying off the roof with her he landed in the woods and put moka down and looked away "I'm so sorry you had to see that moka-san" tsukune sad looking away moka pulled him in to a tight embarrass "it's not your fault you almost got your self under control before that guy came that in its self is a great achievement" moka said tsukune let out a smile and pulled down his collar

"here you go moka-san I want to make it up to you for not being able to give you my blood before" tsukune said blushing moka blushed before tackling him to the floor screaming "tsukuneeee" she said biting in to his neck tsukune smiled as she sucked happily on his neck. after a minute moka pulled away and licked the wound shut tsukune quickly moka up in to his arm bridal style carrying her back to the dorms stroking her hair moka purred happily tsukune smiled happily and content "it's been to long since we did this" tsukune said moka nodded in agreement as they came up to the girls dorm tsukune looked disappointed as he walked in the building

"here you go moka-san" tsukune said smiling then giving her a long passionate kiss and put his hands on her back gently creasing it causing moka to blush and moan before leaving moka walked up to her room in a daze she was now completely on cloud nine 'I can't believe it that kiss was just wow' moka thought giddily as she walked in to her room and straight to her bed 'more importantly then that I want to know why you were able to stop tsukune in his corrupt state so easily when a fallen angel becomes fully corrupt like that it's the end' inner moka said ruining moka's giddiness 'I don't know maybe he was not full corrupt yet' outer moka suggested 'maybe we will have to ask him about it tomorrow well you should get some sleep' she said as moka went to sleep


	8. a fallen and a damn Lamia

Tsukune was sat in maths trying to pay attention 'great why is it so hard to just act like a completely normal human when you have the intelligence of ever human on earth in one person combined with ever super computer and I am meant to be completely average and keep my eyes out for people I can get to join the legion of the fallen' Tsukune complained "alright let solve this problem with this model" the math teacher Kagome Ririko said Tsukune stood up 'damn bloody Lamia I have to play dumb otherwise I will not be able to get her to take me in for studying' "I don't know" Tsukune lied perfectly.

"My my, were you not paying attention to your sensei were you? You really should not be day dreaming in class" she said making Tsukune feel very angry 'stupid Lima my intelligence dwarfs yours' Tsukune thought angrily "after all the semester test is coming up soon! we are wrapping up the first semester so study hard ok" she pointed the chalk 'damn I total forgot about the semester test what with having to try and control the corruption and also avoiding Moka's constant questioning about how I managed to regain myself that time' Tsukune mentally screamed while slamming his head on the desk 'Tsukune-kun...' Ririko thought before they left the class.

"Moka-san would you like to study together" Tsukune asked moka smiled "sure thing Tsukune" Tsukune smiled back "thanks Moka-san I really think I need some help with math" Tsukune lied well again "I-if it's what you want ... Could you...come to my room" Moka said leaning forward slightly and smiling cutely "huh?" Tsukune said confused and blushing "let's study together...I'm sure there is a lot of stuff I can do with you that way." Moka said cutely while blushing

'Moka is being so cute today if i go to her room when she is like this then there is no way i will be able to study' Tsukune yelled in his head while putting his hands on his head while moka blushed at his reaction "I'll... try my best for you Tsukune" Tsukune looked at Moka as she pushed him up agents the wall "Moka...san" Tsukune said blushing at the fact Moka had pushed him up agents the wall "I'll work hard for you...because" Moka said moving her head in closer to his she was just about to kiss him when she bit his neck "you always let me suck your blood and everything" Moka said still sucking his blood 'oh that's it!' tsukune said slamming his head back in to the wall 'damn it why does it seem like every time we kiss or seem to get closer she seems to forget the next day and act like it never happened damn it all to hell' tsukune mentally screamed

"Hold it right there" both Moka and Tsukune were shocked by the voice and Moka released Tsukune "what-" they said before they were cut off "what are you two doing!" Kagome Ririko said "ah...uh -oh" tsukune stuttered out before regaining himself "Kagome Ririko sensei" they both yelled 'this can't be happening why of all people did it have to be the damn Lamia bitch that found us' "we were just..." Tsukune said waving his hands in defence "you silly boy don't you understand now is not the time to be necking with girls?" in a seductive voice.

"You haven't been able to make it to class recently! It caught the eye of your sensei you know!" she said putting a hand by her mouth as to whisper to him Tsukune began to sweat 'she can't have worked out what I am could she' Tsukune thought shocked she narrowed her eyes in him and Moka "now I understand moka-san you're the cause of it. After seeing this sight sensei I knows full well what's going on" both two were taken aback "Akashiya Moka-san it's your fault that Tsukune has not been able to concentrate on his studies!" she said pointing a finger at Moka 'at least she has not worked out what I am wait now she is blaming moka for my being stupid no one insults Moka' Tsukune roared in his head.

'What...my fault' Moka thought sadly and shocked she looked at the floor Tsukune looked at her then back at their teacher angrily "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I was just going to ask Moka-san to help me study" Tsukune said yelling the first bit to get the point across "calm down Tsukune" she said as Tsukune waved his arms in protest "even if you did try to study with your girlfriend...all that would happen is you would end up getting tempted and you may end up messing around with her like you were moment ago am I right?" she asked looking at the pair of them "your girlfriend can't help you in this matter" she said swaying her hips from side to side "damn" Tsukune cursed 'I want to say it's not true... but...whenever I'm with Tsukune I really want to kiss him but I don't know if he like me like that so I have to suck his blood to stop myself' Moka felt depressively "if it's studying you want then your sensei will give it to you" she said as Tsukune put his hands to his temples and rubbed them "come to my office after school. I'll give you special after school lessons. Your studies will be far more fruitful than if you were left alone with your girlfriend" she said holding her arms open to him 'well I did want to take down this damn Lamia any way' Tsukune thought with a sigh

She then cupped his face and put her chest up agents him "studying is a wonderful thing you know? that is just one of the many things I will teach you Tsukune" she said seductively as she and Tsukune turned red but for two very different reason she was having dirty thought while Tsukune was very angry not only had she tried to seduce him she blamed Moka. Moka held her hands to her chest as she looked at the two before Ririko walked off telling Tsukune not to be late or she would punish him leaving it to be very double meaning.

Tsukune and Moka went to the news paper club room "NO WAY! TSUKUNE YOU'RE TAKING RIRIKO-SENSEI'S AFTER SCHOOL LESSONS!" Kurumu yelled Tsukune nodded solemnly "yeah before I knew it I was sucked in to it..." Tsukune said from his chair depressively as Moka stood away from him also giving off a depressive vibe both thinking about the same thing. How they could have been studying together in Moka's room "to bad she is always like this." Kurumu said shaking her head Tsukune head shot up.

"She is my home room teacher she really pisses me off with the way she always gets the boy attention just because of her boobs" Kurumu yelled "mine are bigger any way" she said to herself punching the air Moka looked down at her own chest to see her nicely formed boobs only a bit smaller then Kurumu's. Soft and tight Moka blushed at her thoughts 'maybe if I showed off a bit more flesh Tsukune would pay me more attention' she thought sadly at the fact he was going to be with a teacher like Ririko 'what are you talking about Tsukune is not that type of guy he is more interested on what's on the inside then what's on the outside' Inner Moka said which caused Moka to blush and smile at the same time. Moka was quite happy with herself dancing around the place.

When she started to pay attention again Yukari spoke up "summer vacation" Moka instantly imagined a beach with her in a bikini while Tsukune put sun cream on her back causing her to blush Tsukune smiled happily 'I guess even Yokai Academy has summer vacation.' Tsukune though. Thinking about how he could spend his time with his friends and especially Moka.

Tsukune and Moka left the club room and began to walk to Ririko's room "are you really going to Ririko-sensei" Moka asked hoping he would say no "in all a truth I really have no choice...I really am sorry Moka-san I was really looking forward to studying with you but I can't now" tsukune said depressively "it alright" Moka lied equally depressed 'this is bad I really wanted to help Tsukune but would I just get in his way and I wanted to be able to have him in my room' Moka thought as they walked out the door in to the courtyard "but you know now that they brought up summer vacation I am really motivated to study so I can get a good score" Tsukune said sweetly

He then turned to face Moka blushing "and then... we'll be able to enjoy out summer vacation together" Moka blushed at his comment as they finished walking to Ririko's room Moka was just about to leave when Tsukune caught her arm "I think you better wait here I may need your help with this" Moka gave him a confused look but nodded all the same "if you start to hear a lot of banging about then brake the door down if you have to I don't like Ririko-sensei she creeps me out" Tsukune said smiling as Moka nodded and Tsukune knocked on the door

"Come in" Ririko's voice called Tsukune opened the door and walked in "excuse m..." Tsukune stopped short seeing the room it was lit with candles "I'm glad you came Tsukune" a voice called Tsukune looked to see Ririko stood there in a black corset that showed up the center of her chest and some of her breast as well as wearing a short black skirt that was cut down the sides showing off even more of her thigh it attached on to her tights which when down to her feet where she was wearing high heeled shoes she also had three what looked like belt straps round her right arm she had her arms behind her back and tilted her head slightly blushing

Tsukune went from confused to shocked he blushed a bit and shouted "Ririko-senseeeeei! Why are you wearing that?" Tsukune began to sweat "I thought this would motivate you in your studies" she said putting a hand just above her breast as she blushed deeper "how is this meant to motivate me?" Tsukune said regain his composure Ririko saw this 'now is the time to pull out the big guns' "would it motivate you more if I was naked!" she asked as she began to undo her corset "nooooo" tsukune shouted momentarily losing his composure. He quickly regained it" no I think I best leave" Tsukune said making his way towards the door before something scratched his face he looked back to see Ririko with what looked like a whip around her "I cannot let you leave Tsukune you are my student and I am you sensei in other words you are my...slave" she said "w-wait... Ririko-sensei" Tsukune said sliding towards the door but before he could she caught his hand with the whip again and sent him in to the other side of the room "sorry Tsukune but my after school lessons are very strict"

Tsukune got back to his feet but something was off he looked different he had grown by three inches and became rapidly more muscular "you are going to want to get out of my way" Tsukune said in a husky voice "what was that" Ririko screamed turning in to her true form as Tsukune had thought was a Lamia a half snake half human monster she also saw a weird looking flower looking appendage on the end of her tail which Tsukune knew all too well "an intelligence inserter a very rare type of Lamia not many ever see one they are believed to be one of the most rare beings now " Tsukune said out loud as she shot at him and caught his head in the appendage "you seem to know about my race but did you also know the consequences of the person who has this used on them" she asked as Tsukune body began to give off electricity Tsukune let out a heart squeezing yelp.

Not a moment late Moka burst in the room to see what was happening at first all she saw was Tsukune yelping in pain on the floor as electricity shot out of him with a strange thing on his head she followed it back to see Ririko in her true form 'a Lamia and an a rare intelligence injector type to' Inner Moka growled. Moka then heard her yelp even louder then Tsukune was. As he got off the floor and stopped yelping she began to yelp louder and louder "I know very well what the consequences to the person who it is used on but what you did not seem to know is what happens when you try to inject knowledge in to some one more intelligent then you" Tsukune said still in a husky voice and in his new form as he tore off the appendage off his head

"What...what are you that intelligence you have in your head is beyond being" she said slowly moving away "and yet her I am" he said gesturing to himself he then walked over to Moka turning his back to the Lamia she growled lowly at the fact she was being ignored as she shot her tail at Moka and caught her in the appendage at the end of her tail "if I can't make Tsukune as my slave then you will be" as Moka began to be shocked and scream Tsukune saw this and grabbed hold of the appendage "sorry but it will be a cold day in hell before I let you make Moka-san you slave" Tsukune said tarring the appendage away from Moka's head and snatching her rosary "have a nice sleep moka-san"

There was a blast of youki as Inner Moka was released Ririko saw this and spat "who are you too deify your sensei" she yelled before being kicked straight in the face "don't be mistaken I am not one of your students...and you are nothing more than a narcissist drunk on power of being an instructor" Moka said coming out of her kicking pose "I have nothing to learn from you...know your place" she said as Ririko hit the wall "gwahhhhh" she said before going unconscious Moka then walked over to Tsukune he smiled at her

"now then Tsukune I want you to tell me the truth now that there is no one to distract you or get in the way tell me how were you able to stop the corruption without the help of you medication" Inner Moka said in a fake calm voice but really she was rather annoyed at the fact whenever her or her outer self asked there was always away for Tsukune to get out of it Tsukune was about to speak when the fire alarm went and began to set off the sprinklers "quick Moka-san come here before you get wet" Tsukune said holding out his hand Moka quickly jumped at him and grabbed his arm, as he feed his light powers in to her to stop her getting shocked. Tsukune and Moka were walking through the corridors when they got to the main entrance they were just about to leave when Tsukune saw movement out the corner of his eye he looked to see Gin stood there "thanks Gin I owe you one" Tsukune mouthed and Gin nodded. If truth be told whenever Moka asked about it Gin would somehow cause a disturbance to interfere so Tsukune got out of it

Moka and Tsukune walked out of the main entrance and Tsukune quickly picked up Inner Moka bridal style with one arm like he did with Outer Moka "what are you doing Tsukune" Moka asked 'he hardly ever did this sort of stuff with me well there was that massage but still' Inner Moka thought as Tsukune began to walk towards the dorms and stroked her hair Moka subconsciously pushed her head up agents his hand and purred Tsukune smiled sweetly "so even Inner Moka has a cute side huh?" Tsukune said accidently out loud after he said it he instantly looked at Moka to see she was glaring daggers at him.

"Tsukune what is that meant to mean?" Moka asked in a fake calm tone but Tsukune could tell she was pissed "I just mean you can be cute especially when you purred and pushed your head to my hand to get more attention it was so cute Moka-san" Tsukune said happily as Moka looked at him with what looked like happiness in her eyes till in turned back to anger "Tsukune if you ever dare tell anyone about this I will show you your place" Tsukune stopped smiling she looked at him for a second fearing the worst when ever she was with him she always seemed to bring out the worsted in him "not even the Outer Moka?" Tsukune said regaining his smile which caused Moka to let out a breath she did not know she had been holding before nodding vigorously.

"especially not her she will never let me live it down" Inner Moka said blushing "well that explains why you have not told Omoto-san about that massage in detail Ura-san" Tsukune said with a smile as he walked in the girls dorms and putting Moka down "Tsukune how did you know what we call each other and second who the hell do you think your calling Ura-san!" she yelled shaking the whole building Tsukune tapped the side of his nose "let's just say you may want to learn to shut your window when you talk to each other you never know who may be listening in" Tsukune said with a smile "o and about the corruption ask me about it tomorrow I'm off back to the boys dorm for the night or am I?" Tsukune said with a laugh as he left the building leaving a very confused Moka that once she processed what he said she became embarrassed, angry and annoyed she and more embarrassed was embarrassed that Tsukune spied on her and her outer self more then she thought as she did believe he looked at them without them noticing which was the very reason she was angry as well but she was annoyed for another reason

Moka stormed all the way up to her room giving off her youki scaring all the other girls into staying in their rooms. When Moka got to her dorm room she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her once again shaking the whole building she went straight to her room after locking the door she opened the window "damn you Tsukune if your there I don't know how you are doing it but you do it" Moka complained. Moka then looked at Tsukune's window to see him stood by it with a huge grin on his face he picked up a note book and wrote something in it before showing it to Moka it said "well I guess I'm just lucky" Moka scowled at him as he laughed and wrote in the note book again "night night Ura-san I recommend you put the rosary back on before you brake it" he smiled as he saw her roar he closed his curtains

The next few days Moka and Tsukune studied together right up until the day of the exams Tsukune smiled happily the day after knowing he would be ok after all he was by far the most inelegant thing on the planet but he could not let people know that so he held back his intellect telling himself he only wanted an 89 he even had to go over some of the question due to getting them alright to make them wrong he looked at Moka to see she had gotten 97. Tsukune smiled at the fact his friend was so well rounded he walked over to her with a smile "how did you do Tsukune?" moka asked with a hopeful smile on her face "ok Moka-san but even if I hadn't I would of still been happy with the fact that we got to study together. Thanks Moka-san for being my study partner it means a lot to me. I will never forget the time we spent together over these few days" Tsukune said scratching his head sheepishly as Moka blushed

Moka then looked like she was going to cry tears of joy "Tsukune" moka yelled happily as she tackled him "wha!" he said before Moka spoke again "Capu-Chu" Moka said before drinking Tsukune's blood happily causing Tsukune to laugh at his friend before she released him and licked his wound shut he smiled at her as they got off the ground and began to walked through the grave stones in the woods together as Moka held on to Tsukune's arms happily as they walked towards school.

Author: Hello I am here to tell you a few things as my friend who read this one thought I should explain some things to you guy about the story and here to help me is Tsukune *points at Tsukune*

Tsukune: *waves* first on the list of things to explain is *looks at list* what is the legion of the Fallen Angel? and what does it do?

Author: well you can tell them that Tsukune can't you? *grins eerily*

Tsukune: I swear you are as bad as the chairman with the whole get me to do ever thing

Author: want me to make you human again *grins evilly*

Tsukune: you truly are just like him always having an edge fine the Legion Of The Fallen Angel is a group of monsters formed by a Fallen Angel the first Fallen Angel planed to uses his legion to bring peace to human and Yokai till he became corrupt *looks depressive for a second before going back to normal* his one was formed of a shinso vampire a lightning wolf and one other being that is unknown to even me since him there has only been no other true Legion Of The Fallen Angel due to no Fallen Angels ever trying or going long enough without going corrupt to gather one

Author: ok *snatches the list from Tsukune* next it says why does Gin say not to talk to Tsukune about the original Fallen Angel *looks at Tsukune to see corruption going wild* o fuck

Tsukune: rahhhhhhhhh *destroys the whole building we were in just after Author jumps out of window*

Author: that's why *looks at Tsukune to see him going on a rampage destroying my car* o come on I only just had that fixed *cries as he destroys my car* I guess better go get moka before he destroys everything I suppose that's it for this time bye *runs off to get moka muttering git*


	9. a fallen in the human world

Tsukune was currently stood outside by the bus stop in a black short sleeved baggy top with white symbol for heaven on it and white baggy track bottoms with a black symbol for hell on it he had a old knocked up rucksack slung over his should he looked at his watch to check the time. He then began to pace 'damn why aren't they here yet' Tsukune moaned in his head as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Good morning Tsukune" a familiar feminine voice called to him, Tsukune spun round on his heals to meet the ever so beautiful sight of Outer Moka she was wearing a thigh length dress with frills at the bottom it was a delicate light pink and was covering herself with a gentle cardigan that covered her arms down to the wrist and was done up at the top by a single button as it was left open the rest of the way it was slightly faded black making her pale skin even more defined she had a school bag behind her as she held arms behind her back.

'damn it I swear Moka must be the pinnacle of beauty' Tsukune though with a smile as he looked at her "you came early Tsukune there is still 30 minutes until we are all meant to meet here right?" she asked with a cute smile Tsukune could not take it any more less he less his mind to the beauty that is Moka Akashiya Tsukune managed to regain himself after a second and looked back at her.

"seeing as we have so much time" Tsukune grinned growing his wings over the past few days tsukune had become more open to revealing his form around his friends he flew over to her and picked her up bridal style and flew up to the nearest tree that was next to the cliff and sat down on the branch over the sea with Moka in his lap he smiled at her as she blushed

"Let's enjoy the view" Tsukune finished as he looked out at the red sea bellow them there was a moment silence before any one spoke "it's finally the first day of the summer vacation Tsukune. It's too bad returning home during the break is not allowed though" moka smiled as she spoke to him but then she remembered he had no really home to return to as he was a fallen angel and he may have human family after he had told them what he was could he really call it home.

"Our vacation today sure looks like it's going to be fun!" Tsukune said trying his best to make conisation Moka nodded and smiled "Yeah" Tsukune had a quick mental recap about how they had been told that the new paper club was going to the human world for two nights as a summer camp

"My heart is racing" Moka said getting Tsukune to look back at her again and not the ocean below them "I told you before right… About how lived in the human world through middle school…And about how I hate humans all that time" Moka said raising her hand to her chest and looking down "Is going back to the human world making you feel a little…" Tsukune asked worriedly "Yeah…. To be honest I guess I'm feeling a little worried about going….. It'll remind me of a lot of things, and how awful that time was for me" Moka said sadly

Tsukune looked at her concerned Moka looked at him and started waving her arms around happily "Oh but It'll be fine as long as I'm by your side… My expectations are a lot stronger than my fears" she yelled happily "Moka-san" Tsukune said blushing lightly Moka leaned in to him "so I will be counting on you Tsukune" Moka blushed cutely as she spoke Tsukune could not help but notice he could see straight now her dress to her breast held in her supportive white bra Tsukune could not help but blush "Moka-san" Tsukune said as he moved in closer to her face "Tsukune" she said also moving closer to his face

They were mere centimetres away they could feel each other's breathe on their lips it was warm and moist but just as they were about to make contact someone yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" they quickly shot back from each other and looked down to see Kurumu in a tight fitting white school shirt and a school skirt with Yukari in her normal witches clothes "Come on" Kurumu encouraged the younger girl "I…..I don't want to go to the stupid human world after alllll" Yukari screamed Kurumu turned to the younger girl as Moka and Tsukune jumped out of the tree

"Morning what's wrong Kurumu?" Tsukune asked walking over to the pair of them "Oh? Good morning Tsukune. Well I just met Yukari on the way here and she was whining about how she does not want to go….." Yukari looked at the floor and scuffed her feet nervously "what? Why not Yukari?" Tsukune asked a little down at the fact one of his friends did not want to come along "well don't you think she is just wimping out because she has never been there? She is just a baby after all….." Kurumu suggested Yukari got an angry tick mark on the back of her head as she pulled out her want and summoned a yellow wash bin on Kurumu's head "someone with only one brain cell like you wouldn't understand!" Yukari yelled angrily Kurumu was just about to slash at her "who has only one brain yell you little….." Kurumu roared out in anger Moka grabbed her from behind "please calm down" she cried trying to stop Kurumu destroying her friend 'yep with this lot there is going to be some problems well at least Moka has not brought up the corruption yet' Tsukune let out a breath he had not realised he had been holding.

They then heard the bus horn they looked on to see the bus "Oh, look the bus is here" Kurumu pointed out "Hmm? Where is Gin-sempai" Moka asked "well he said he did not get a high enough mark to pass the summer exam so now he is stuck in summer school" Tsukune let out a sigh at the fact one of his legion was being an idiot even if it was his fault for drawing him away from his studies by getting him to distract Moka whenever she brought up the corruption "W-well then I guess we are all here" Kurumu stuttered out remembering she was actually skipping summer school They walked on to the bus.

Tsukune was walking to the back of the bus when he heard the bus driver speak to him "hehee you're sure walking on air boy…." Tsukune looked back at him "you have been attacked by your upper class-men and fought with the public safety commission….." he took a smoke from his cigar "perhaps you have you fill of monster academy Tsukune-kun…" Tsukune looked at him and smiled "I'm here because I want to be here but how did you know all that?" Tsukune questioned "Hehee Oh I know After all I you could say I bare a little responsibility for you"

he took another puff from the cigar and turned to Tsukune 'aaaaagh the bus who brought me to Yokai academy that first day he is one of the few people I knew what I am and I did not need to tell what I am you really are creepy' Tsukune thought about the one person he had meet that even threw him for a loop "Long time no see boy" he said as he waved the cigar still in his mouth he then looked back at the road and began to drive towards the tunnel "Hehee don't act so worried. This long tunnel is connected to various locations in the human world. Some even call it the 4th dimensional tunnel ….. It's also why so many mysterious things are likely to occurs near tunnels in the human world" Tsukune sighed it was really bugging him that this guy was something that even Tsukune could not work out what he was.

"That means when we leave this tunnel, it means farewell to the super natural worlds for a while thew three girl looked worried but Moka and Kurumu looked more excited than worried the light at the end of the tunnel was coming in to few The Bus Driver smiled with the cigar in his mouth "all right here we go" he said as they were surrounded by bright sun light

They drove out of a tunnel in to a town they drove passed a gas station the girl grouped up to the window "oh there is a bunch of humans really live humans" Yukari said in excitement at the fact she hardly ever seen any aside from when she was younger "of course we are in the human world dummy" Kurumu said "The suns bright…. So is it summer here to!" Moka said shielding her eyes slightly they drove past two people with ice pops

Tsukune smiled as he was back in the human world even if he was not human he still enjoyed being in the familiar surroundings "oh it's a city" Kurumu yelled "there is a big city in the distance" Yukari pointed out "I wonder if that's where we are going?" Moka asked They drove down a road and passed a no entrance sign "Huh?... It maybe my imagination but did that sign say no trespassing" Kurumu said as her sweat dropped "it does seem like we are going father and father into the mountains" Yukari said with a equal as big sweat drop "Hehee" the bus driver chuckled as he drove down the dirt road

They stopped outside a sunflower patch the group quickly piled out of the bus and looked around it looked like a sea of flowers "who where are we? A sunflower garden?" Kurumu wondered but was also in awe "It's beautiful…Is this where we are staying? I had no idea there was such incredible places in the human world to" Moka said happily Tsukune looked round and smiled before he noticed something 'it can't be' Tsukune said as he looked closer at the flowers

Tsukune scowled at the grounds as the window blew through blowing them about "Huh? Isn't this a completely different spot then we planed?" Miss Nekonome asked "Hmm?" Tsukune turned back to the bus driver and his feline teacher "Well I thought we should stop by this spot for a bit currently it's a pretty well know spot in the human world" The bus driver chuckled "is it due to the sunflowers?" Tsukune said hoping agents all hope he was wrong about what he thought "Negative it's so well known for being a mysterious place were person after person has been spirited away" The bus driver smiled Tsukune instantly deflated 'damn why does this happen where ever I go' Tsukune moaned to himself

"Don't you think being spirited away in this day and age is quite poetic" The bus driver said taking his cigar from his mouth "you brought us here for that!" Tsukune asked/yelled as he shook his head "You best read the local news paper for the details well you guys had best do you best to not be spirited away to" He said handing over the news paper to Tsukune bowing slightly in the posses before walking over to Miss Nekonome "Huh? Why…." Tsukune asked before the bus driver spoke "Hehee well Nekonome-sensei what do you say we go out to eat? I'll treat you to some yummy fish" the bus driver said smiling at the fact she could not resist fish "Fish?" Miss Nekonome's tail and ears shot up as her tail moved around happily they then got in the bus and drove off leaving the students behind

"Whaaa why are you leaving without us! Waiiit! don't leave us behind!" Kurumu yelled "Senseiii" Moka yelled "wait….." Yukari cried Tsukune just sighed 'why me does he just like tormenting me like this or what' Tsukune thought as he sighed and put his bag down and took out a Turkey sandwich and took a bite 'well at least the corruption is not playing up that's a good sign and maybe free from it yet' Tsukune thought as he looked back at the girl "I can't believe It" Kurumu yelled "what is the bus driver thinking disappearing in to the mountains" Yukari complained

"what do we do now? I don't like this! I want to go home right now!"Yukari said shaking her arms around angrily Kurumu got an angry tick mark and poked Yukari's cheeks "what are you talking about we only just got here! If you don't stop you complaining I really will give you something to cry about" Kurumu threatened the little witch Moka's sweat dropped as they got in to a play fight "Hay stop that" Tsukune just shook his head and looked away at the sunflowers "huh?" Tsukune said out loud "What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked moving away from the other two girls "I'm nopt sure but I'm sure I saw thing move in the sunflowers!…..I really think we should move!" Tsukune said as he tried to push them away

They then heard a low growl they looked back at the sunflowers "was that a monster roars?" Tsukune questioned "That strange there is something weird about this place" Moka said as she moved away for now we should get away from these fields look there is a cabin over there" Tsukune pointed they all quickly ran off

Tsukune and the others ran in to the small cabin once they were all in Tsukune quickly pushed himself up agents the door as the girls took deep breaths Moka dropped the bag she had been carrying and lean forwards with her hands on her knees "An one have a clue what that was? It's a little strange to have things like that in the human world" Tsukune said faking being an idiot again "Spirited away" Tsukune Yukari and Kurumu all quickly looked at Moka stood back up right again "I wonder what's been going on here. What's written in the news paper the Bus Driver just gave us? We need to find out what kind of place this is…" Tsukune nodded "yeah" he then pulled opened the news paper as the girls gathered around him to look also

Kurumu and Moka both had their arms rapped over Tsukune's shoulders Tsukune could not help but blush 'damn I can't concentrate' Tsukune thought as he held the paper open Kurumu pointed at the paper with her hand that was not around Tsukune and looked at Yukari "A witch? All this spiriting away business is the doing of a witch? Isn't it your kind that kidnaps humans and does terrible things to them?" Kurumu pointed out in an all too knowable voice for the certain Succubus Yukari smiled and shook her head while shrugging her arms "Kurumu only an idiot believes everything that is written Kurumu laughed sarcastically "well I just don't like witches to begin with" Kurumu shot back "And I don't ;like talking to blow up dolls"! Yukari said. Yukari and Kurumu quickly got in to a fight with Kurumu trying to claw at Yukari while Moka held her back while Yukari used her magic to drop a yellow wash bin on Kurumu's head Tsukune just stood there looking at the paper

Tsukune suddenly felt very silly "do you think it's more than just a coincidence we were stranded here?" Tsukune asked the girls stopped there fighting to look at him Moka thought about it for a second "It's meant to be a camp for the news paper club maybe Sensei wants us to do something?" Moka asked Tsukune inwardly smiled Kurumu brought her hand to her face and smiled "what kind of plan is that? If that's true then that means she is just testing us how annoying" Kurumu said with a slight laugh "in that case we should just find out who is doing the spiriting away are selves" Tsukune got a little worried not for himself but for the girls after all what with those monsters out there and there only being him who knew what they were up agents he thought they may get hurt "No way" Tsukune said in an unconvincing voice Yukari looked down at the floor "NO WAY IT'S FAR TO DANGEROUSE!" Yukari yelled Kurumu turned to look at her "Yukari" Kurumu said confused

Yukari pulled out a set of cards "What if something really does happen? This is the human world! Even my Tarot cards say this vacation is ill fated" Yukari said holding out a card Kurumu got an angry tick mark on the side of her head as she looked a Yukari "I have had just about enough of you Yukari Tarot cards are useless anyway! And you have been complaining all day!" 'Wait we have not even been here twenty minutes yet' Tsukune thought with a sweat drop "you're such a wimp! How long are you going to try and hide under the bed" Kurumu said Yukari looked at her "you really are a baby If you're worried then why don't you just go home by yourself huh!" Kurumu stood up right as the wind rushed threw her hair

Tears were brimming at the edge of Yukari's eyes "wh-why you…." Yukari said her hat covering her face from view Kurumu felt her sweat drop "don't be so stupid! I'm not afraid of anything!" Yukari yelled standing on her tip toes as to try to make herself look bigger Yukari then ran out of the cabin Moka quickly ran to the door after her "wait Yukari, where are you going?" Moka called after her Tsukune sighed as he got up and put the news paper down that threw the whole short cat fight he had continued reading "come on! That was going too far, Yukari is running off to the mountains we have to follow her!" Moka yelled Tsukune turned to look at her then a Kurumu who had an iron Tarot card in her head "I've been stabbed" Tsukune sighed as he looked back at Moka

"Moka-san I think we should wait a minute Yukari needs to be alone" Tsukune said Moka looked at him shocked "But Tsukune there is monsters out there" Moka yelled back Tsukune sighed "I'm going to regret this" Tsukune said Making Moka and Kurumu raise a eye brow but they both instantly shot back from him when they saw that the corruption marks were growing up the side of his face he looked at them as he walked over to them as they took a step back till they were back up agents the wall he put a finger to his lips "shush this will be are little secret" he said before turning to the door "Yukari please don't die" he said before growing his wings and flying out Kurumu and Moka looked at each other before running out after him 'Tsukune just activated the corruption at will' Moka thought concerned but intrigued at the same time 'we will need to talk to him about this' Inner Moka said Outer Moka nodded

Tsukune flew in to a group of dead man eating plants 'damn this is worse than I thought it would be' Tsukune thought as he landed on the ground and retracted his wings as he picked up Yukari He looked down at her and smiled "you did well Yukari" Tsukune said with a smile "Thank you very much! I guess there really are witches! I'm really touched you saved are lives!" a girl in a cap yelled coming over to Tsukune as Moka also came over to Kurumu sat looking at a sun flower with Yukari hat on 'you really did fight without running away. After all you are the type that can't stand losing….' Kurumu thought as she thought back to what she had said to her

Kurumu picked her hat up as she walked over to Yukari with her hat who was now being held by Moka as Tsukune looked around 'damn using the corruption like that was reckless I guess I really just can't deny a request from Moka when she want to help someone I feel like I have to help to go damn the sooner I get back to the academy the better the corruption is becoming a pain I can control it to a point but only as much as I can send of the corruption to the members of the legion but as Gin is not her I have to be carful the only time I can uses it and control it completely is when Moka-san personally requests it as my love for her gives me power to fight it' Tsukune thought as he looked back at his friends Kurumu put Yukari's hat on her head "You're not weak at all Yukari I'm sorry for all those awful things I said to you before" Kurumu said as her sweat dropped slightly Tsukune then looked back at the dead man eater plants 'more importantly what is going on in these mountains if I remember rightly the witches ranch is around her it was a gathering place for witches' Tsukune thought as he remember about what happened from back when he was in heaven he saw what had happened at the witches ranch all those years ago.

Author: hello again and as always here is Tsukune

Tsukune: hello again *waves*

Author: *looks at paper with questions then looks at Tsukune* Tsukune, animecollecter has asked us a very good question how were you able to fight the corruption

Tsukune: that's simple there are three ways to fight the corruption one is my medicine which I have started taking less and less due to the second way of fighting it which is to feed off part of the corruption to members of the legion in amounts that they can take and not risk them becoming corrupt but enough as I can uses the power of corruption without losing myself to a point the more members the more corruption power I can uses and third…*blushes*

Author: third?

Tsukune: you can fight it back if you are personally asked by the person you love to stop it give us fallen angels great inner strength to fight the corruption

Author: ohhhh Tsukune loves Moka

Tsukune: and what if I do

Author: o let's see what happens when you find out what I have in store for you and Moka

Tsukune: you better not hurt Moka-san *grows wings*

Author: *sniggers* would not dream of it

Tsukune: *slashes at Author* no one hurts Moka-san *corruption grows up side of face*

Author: *ducks and runs away and hides* Moka where are you when I need you

Tsukune: goodbye me and the Author are going to have a nice long chat

Author: no not leave me with him

Tsukune: *turns to a desk* there you are *destroys desk that Author was hiding behind*

Author: *gets up and starts running round the room with Tsukune casing me* What I would not give to have the ability to make you sit like kagome has with Inuyasha

Tsukune: *stops running and tilts head* Inuyasha? Kagome?

Author: now's my chance to escape *jumps out of window and runs away and hides in a nuclear bunker* Save me!


	10. a fallen from the witch past

I don't own Rosary vampire or any of the characters nor do I own bleach or any of the characters

"It's so hot out here well the human world does have seasons so I guess that is explainable" Moka said to herself while holding the sleeping Yukari as Tsukune came over holding a bucket full of water "so Moka-san how is she? Has Yukari woken up yet?" Tsukune asked as he looked at the pair Moka shook her head Tsukune sighed 'the longer we stay here the more chance we have of meeting her I really don't want to see her again it will bring back to many memories of what I saw' Tsukune cried in his head Moka's voice broke him from his thoughts "no not yet, she has no serious injury's she is just extremely tiered from using so much magic in that fight" Moka told him Tsukune sighed 'please wake up soon Yukari' Tsukune thought to himself Kurumu walked round picking up the cards Yukari had used.

"I wonder if she is ok…." Kurumu said wordily Tsukune looked at her and smiled kindly "I was surprised at first I did not know she had the power to defeat these guys but if she is this strong why was she so afraid of the human world?" Tsukune looked at her sadly "there is still a lot for us to learn about Yukari and witches in general" Tsukune said as he looked at the sleeping girl on Moka's lap "ummm…..Is Yukari-chan awake yet?" they turned to see the two people Yukari had helped save Tsukune smiled "oh…No not yet" Moka responded 'it's those people Yukari saved' she thought as she looked at the pair they walked over and knelt down looking at her "so Yukari-chan is the witch that lives' around this area right?" the one in the cap asked Tsukune shook his head as he gained a smile.

Kurumu and Moka got question marks above their heads "no she is not we came from are school just today to do some research for the school paper" the girls gasped "so I was wrong? I was wondering because this area holds a legend that a witch lives here in that ranch for that reason it is called the witch's ranch but for a while now there has been plans to build a new factory here since then people have been vanishing around here it's become known as divine punishment" the girl informed "You have no proof it was witch's you human's can never understand us witch's" they turned to see Yukari had woke up "thank god you alright" Kurumu said happily only for Yukari to ignore her 'oh…. That's right we just had a fight' Kurumu thought as her sweat dropped and scratched her face with her finger sheepishly.

Tsukune looked round as he felt the breeze "we have to go now!" Tsukune ordered they looked at him and nodded "we can give you a life to town" the girl with the long hair said "That would be nice thank you" Tsukune said giving them a kind smile as he got in the small car Yukari suddenly stopped and looked round much like Tsukune had done Tsukune looked at her threw the window 'she feels it to huh this is not good I want to help her but right now the last thing I want is to get these humans involved' he looked at the two people sat in the front of the car and sighed as he looked back at Yukari "Yukari is there something wrong?" Yukari looked at Moka and smiled "No I'm fine thanks Moka-san lets go" she said as she got in to the car.

They soon got to the town and got out of the Car they smiled and said there good buys to the two girl before they drove off Tsukune smiled as he looked round it was just like the human city he was around in before with his adoptive parents Moka and Kurumu looked around excited but Yukari looked round with fear and confusion in her eyes "don't worry Yukari this place is not that dangerous" after Tsukune said that he had a thought 'there all Yokai so they don't know much about the human world even Moka did not really have a good time in the human world so it is up to me to show them what it's like' Tsukune thought they walked down the street Yukari's eyes were darting everywhere keeping an eye on everyone "UH…." Yukari made the noise from discomfort for being round so many humans

'there is so man y of them in one place and it's noisy so this is a human city' Yukari thought as she looked round at all the people the crowds of males soon took notice of Moka and Kurumu "Hay dude look" "yeah I know" "Check in out there hot" the crowd began to get rowdy they focused in on Moka "look at that girl she is so cute her face and style are perfect" they then looked at Kurumu "and that one has huge breasts" Tsukune sighed at their perverted comments "are they models? Their skin looks so smooth" The group soon tried to charge the girls only for Tsukune to step in front of them his aura flaring round him "Back off and grow up" Tsukune said with a glare the guys were about to knock him aside but when they looked at him they backed off

The group looked at him he then grabbed the scared looking Yukari she was not scared of Tsukune that had passed a long time ago she was scared of all the humans that were around the her he then grabbed Moka and Kurumu "we are going come on" the crowd went in to up roar but one look from Tsukune eyes shut them off as they began to walk away Tsukune led them in to an ally way and sighed in relief as he had seen Yukari was about to draw her want so he quickly dragged her out of there before she reveal them to less excepting humans "I'M SICK OF THIS! I'M SCARED OF HUMANS AND THE HUMAN WORLD" Yukari screamed Tsukune looked out of the ally way at the people 'stupid male humans and there hormones' Tsukune mental cursed at the stupidity of the male human race

"It's ok Yukari I know how you feel…." Yukari cut him off "STOP LYING! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME TSUKUNE-SAN….. THEY IS TO MUCH DIFFRENCE BETWEEN MY WORLD AND YOURS" Yukari screamed Tsukune sighed and looked at her Kurumu was about to yell at her when he suddenly shot his arms out "Tsu" Moka started but was stopped when his arms came round to block an attack from a crow "what the heck is that crow trying to attack us?" Kurumu yelled in shock Tsukune looked round "come out now" Tsukune yelled till they heard a disembodied laugh as someone flew down and snatched Yukari "damn" Tsukune cursed as he ran in to a building Moka and Kurumu following behind him "Tsukune what's going on?" Moka asked/yelled at him Tsukune just t running for a second before replying "It's a witch from that ranch we were at before"

Moka and Kurumu looked at him as he ran up the stairs they quickly busted out on to the roof Yukari and the one who took her looked at him startled "Tsukune-san" Yukari said worried if he had heard them talking "Yukari lets go" he said with a kind smile "A human" the person with Yukari said Tsukune looked at her "ah your Ruby Toujo" he said looking at her she looked at him with anger she grew a pair of what looked like wings but the feathers attacked him he sighed as they hit the roof causing a dust cloud "Tsukuneeeeee!" the three girls cried when it cleared it showed Tsukune holding the wings perfectly fine "Ruby give up you can't beat me" the woman now revealed to be Ruby growled at him as she retracted her wings "what are you? Aren't you just a human" Ruby yelled angrily

Tsukune sighed "I am not a human" he said before he jumped in to the air above her "Ruby please don't make you parents cry anymore" Ruby's eyes bulged before she was kicked straight in to the roof by Tsukune foot knocking her out Tsukune landed on the roof by her he quickly picked her up and started walking to the place they were staying the three girls were staring at him "Tsukune who is this woman?" Moka asked Tsukune turned to her with sad eyes "someone I should have helped sooner a lot sooner" Tsukune said before leaving Kurumu and Yukari following behind him Moka stop to talk to herself for a second 'what is Tsukune hiding from us?' Inner Moka question 'I don't know?' Outer Moka said 'when you get there I want to know about the corruption and about this woman' Inner Moka said Outer Moka Nodded

In the end they could not find the place where they were staying so they just sat at the bus stop "Tsukune can you do that thing you did earlier to find Yukari to find Miss Nekonome?" Kurumu questioned Tsukune looked at her and shook his head "No sorry but at least we are all together" Tsukune said with a smile before pretending to smoke a cigar just like the bus driver "O but if I had to guess they are right behind us" he said trying to imitate the bus driver's voice they then heard the eerier laugh they turned to see the Bus driver right along with Miss Nekonome "hehehee good to know you can at least remember my voice boy" Tsukune grinned as the bus driver chuckled they exchanged looked before Tsukune burst in to a fit of laughter but after a minute he calmed himself down

When they finally got to where they were staying they laid Ruby down on a mat and put a cloth on her head they gathered around her Moka looked at Tsukune 'ask him now' Inner Moka insisted "Um…. Tsukune I was wondering about earlier about the corruption how did you not lose yourself when you used it? And who is this woman and how do you know her?" Moka questioned Kurumu and Yukari both looked at her then back at him Tsukune sighed knowing this was coming "Moka-san this woman's name is Ruby she is a witch who lives on the ranch with her master I know about her because from my time in heaven every now and again I would watch people whose lives were turned upside down she came up and she interested me so I watched when I should have intervened to help her before now and lot sooner" Tsukune said still avoid the part about the corruption

Before Moka and the other girls could question any further Ruby decide to wake up and sit up straight "where am I? ugh" Ruby said as she bent over in pain "Ruby please don't strain yourself your still injured" Tsukune said she looked at them as she held her side 'is this a dream I tried to kill them but I was defeated instead "where….. Where am I? What are you guys?" she said painfully "I'm Tsukune Aono and to tell you the truth I am something that is beyond the realm of Ayashi" he said pointing at himself smiling "what are you then?" Ruby asked Tsukune sighed "if you must know I am a fallen" he said she pulled back only for her pain to stop her

"I'm a witch" Yukari pointed at herself "we are Ayahi" Moka and Kurumu said "see we are a mixed group" Ruby's eyes widened before narrowing and grabbing Tsukune despite her fear "stop joking there is no way you guys can be friend" she yelled Tsukune took her hands from him and held them and removed them from him she looked down to see she had bandages over her body she then looked back at them "why did you help me? I attacked you….. Don't you hate me?" Ruby said Tsukune looked at her and shook his head "no I can hate you as it's my fault you're like this" Tsukune said she looked at him confused before Tsukune continued "and also I could not very well leave a woman as beautiful as you there in pain" Tsukune said Ruby looked at him before turning her head away from him blushing

The next day Tsukune got up early and looked at Ruby's face "Ruby please make your parents proud" he said smiling before going to make her some breakfast he came back a little while later to see she was up and looking at him he smiled "here you go Ruby breakfast" he said smiling as he walked over "I must say your healing abilities are impressive your almost completely healed" Tsukune's voice showed the relief he felt Ruby glared at him 'could this boy really be a fallen the most dangerous being every but he has no Youki about him how is that possible?' she was racking her brain trying to work it out

A minute later Yukari pulled the open holding a bag "I went to a shop called the super market and bought some drinks" she said joyfully Tsukune smiled at her "that's great Yukari you're not afraid any more" Tsukune voice was happy as Yukari nodded and smiled as she gave everybody a can of Coca-Cola Tsukune thanked her as she suddenly grabbed on to him in a tight hug "I'm really glad….. Tsukune-san helped me have the strength to face my fears" Yukari said Kurumu got an angry tick mark on the back of her head at how close she was to her Tsukune Ruby looked at them uncomfortable "stop joking you guys are so naïve" she said Tsukune turned to her "I….. I'm not going to be fooled I know what the human race is like and you were an angel you protected them" she went at Tsukune with her hand ready to attack him "Tsukune watch out!" Kurumu yelled Tsukune was shocked for a second before calming down and smiling at her

Tsukune suddenly stopped her by holding out a can "Ruby I know it must hurt but please try to understand that the way your acting and what you are doing is making your parents sad" Tsukune said her eyes glared at him before she slashed at him cutting him straight down the chest "what do you know about me? What do you know about my parents? You know nothing" she yelled Tsukune stood up "to tell you the truth Ruby I know a lot about you back in heaven I would watch you from time to time I saw what happen with your mum and dad I was the one to take their souls to the afterlife and introduce them to the afterlife" Tsukune said as his wound began to heal Ruby scowled at him "even if that's true it does not change the fact it was a human that killed them" she screamed before Tsukune took her in to a hug "Ruby you're a good girl don't let hate decide your future you have so many paths in front of you don't make a bad choice" he said before leaving the rest of the day was spent in silence

Tsukune was already awake as he was sat on the roof watching the sky "I wonder if mum and dad miss me I wonder if they think what I did was stupid" Tsukune spoke to himself contemplating how he got to this point after all back in heaven he was one of the angels of death one of the supreme leaders of heaven itself a direct underling of god himself and now he was trapped on earth with more power then every but having the risk that came with it Tsukune heard the door open he looked down to see Ruby leaving 'great now I need to see her again not something I want to do' Tsukune thought sadly as he saw Ruby fly off Tsukune jumped down off the roof as the others came running out Tsukune looked at their faces and sighed as he walked back inside with them following behind him

They sat on the bed mats in a circle "Ruby-san I thought we could be friends but….. She just ran off" Yukari said depressively Tsukune looked sadly at the ground "Is that really what you want…..? I you let her go she will just end up killing more people" they turned shocked to see the bus driver stood up leaning on the door frame with a cigar in his mouth pulling his cap down over his glowing yellow eyes as he smiled eerily "Mr…. Bus Driver!" they all shouted in shock other then Tsukune was still think about how he had to meet her again but he came back to reality when he started talking

"The mastermind is finally taking action" he said as he removed the cigar from his mouth "I am guessing It's going to bring an army to the city… and that army includes Ruby she is going to attack the city and kill all the humans just to protect her ranch" the group imagined the city in flames as people ran and screamed 'how does he know all this just who is he?' Tsukune thought to himself he was beginning to be really bugged by this fact "so what are you going to do young ones? The relationship between humans and witches is deeper then you think can you stop them even if that's the case?"! he questioned them they looked at each other 'I have to do something I can't let war brake out not now not when we could bring peace to all Yokai and humans'

Tsukune grimed his hands on his knees "we know where they live then let's go….. And bring Ruby-san back" Tsukune said getting up "Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted he looked down at her "This is my fault anyway I need to make it right no matter what it takes nothing I have done till now will be as important as what I am going to do this night" Tsukune told them they stared at him 'what is he going to do?'Moka wondered 'whatever he is planning don't let him get hurt' Inner Moka told her she nodded 'I won't I love him I just need to show him that but we are never alone long enough' Inner Moka pouted 'what?' she questioned her inner self 'don't you mean we love him' Moka smiled and nodded

"What are you talking about Tsukune? What are you going to do?" Kurumu questioned Tsukune looked down at her and smiled "Heal a wound that I should have many many years ago" Tsukune said before leaving the room with the girls following behind him 'I thought he had memories of his time in heaven sealed' Yukari thought but let it pass as they continued to walk down to the bus and get on Tsukune looked out the window as they drove off 'I'm coming for you' Tsukune thought as they spend off down the road

With Ruby

"You're disgraces to the witch's ranch it seems you need to learn some lessons again…." Ruby's mistress said as Ruby was grabbed by vines "hee…..ma…Mater please forgive me" Ruby squeaked out losing air as the vine round her neck tightened "ahhh….I….can't breath…" Ruby tried to yell but all it came out as was a horsed whisper there was suddenly the sound of a bus horn Ruby's master turned just in time to see a bus fly through the air behind her before skidding to a stop Ruby and her master looked at it shocked and confused "This is a…? Bus?" Ruby's master said confused at why a random bus had suddenly flown on to her ranch "hehee we were going pretty eh young ones" the Bus driver voice came "you call yourself a bus driver that was insane" Kurumu shouted 'I thought we were going to die' she mentally added as the bus driver chuckled as they got off the bus

Ruby looked at them wide eyes but master was even more so "That hair" she said Ruby looked at her master as she let go of Ruby and slowly made her way towards Tsukune "What is your name boy?" she pointed at Tsukune he looked at her sadly "My name is Tsukune" she looked him over before scowling "Tsukune do you remember my name?" she questioned shocking them that Tsukune knew this woman "Of course I do Yukata" he said giving a sad smile as she growled at him "you're the one who came for my friends souls all those years ago" she stated the girls became even more shocked "Yes that would be me I am Tsukune I am now a fallen angel but back when I met you all those years ago I was an angel of death" Tsukune stated the girls stared at him Moka especially wondering how she had never known about this 'wait I thought his memories about his time in heaven were seal off' Moka thought 'guess not' Inner Moka replied

"Well to what do I owe the honour to be in your presences twice?" she questioned "I came to help you move on" Tsukune said she looked down her hood covering her face before she started laughing evilly "Help me move on you over a hundred years too late for that I have had to live with these humans on my own till Ruby came alone but now those reached humans want to take my ranch and make it in to a dump" she yelled Tsukune looked sadly at her "I am sorry" Tsukune said she did not even love at him "I hate you more than anything other than the humans themselves you angels protect humans, humans who hunted us and killed witches yet you still protect them you reached angels" she yelled angrily Tsukune looked at her sadly "I am most sorry Yulata" Tsukune said as he noticed all the monsters gather around her "Please don't use that magic Master" Ruby yelled making everyone snap back to her

But it was too late her master had fussed with the plant monsters creating a huge monster made out of plants Tsukune looked at it "she used the forbidden magic to fuses her life force to that of the beast" Tsukune said sadly as Moka ran over to him "Tsukune please remove the rosary" she said as she held out the rosary Tsukune looked at it for a second as it gained a red slit like eye on the jewel Tsukune looked in to it and closed his eyes

Inside the rosary

Inner Moka was stood inside a small room only two meters by two meters square "Tsukune hurry up and remove the rosary" Inner Moka ranted "I can't do that Moka-san" Tsukune voice came from behind her she spun on her heals to see nothing but the black and white hair of Tsukune in front of her face she back up as to see his face "Tsukune how are you?" Tsukune gave a grin "That Moka-san is something I would like to know myself I have never done this before so I am not entirely sure myself maybe it is a power I did not know I had" Tsukune shrugged his shoulders as Moka looked at him "Tsukune why won't you take off the rosary?" she questioned Tsukune looked sadly at the floor of the entirely red room "This is my fight Moka-san" Tsukune said Moka let out a growl Tsukune looked back up and her and gave a kind smile before leaning in to her "Tsukune what are yomummmm" he kissed her straight on the lips

Moka stiffened for a moment before realising what he was doing and smiled and kissed him back they separated moments later "I love you Tsukune" Moka gave in and told him how she felt Tsukune smiled as he hugged her close as her chest push up to his he could feel her large E cup breast push up to him and move with every breath he lent in to her ear "I love you two Moka" He said dropping the san off her name causing her to blush "But I think we should keep it a secret a little longer at least until the school festival" Moka pouted that was months away but she nodded anyway as he began to fade "Good bye Moka" still not using san she momentarily wondered if he would ever uses it again she hoped not

Outside the rosary

Tsukune opened his eyes to see it was as if time had not passed he smiled still being able to taste her lips Moka looked at him before she turned bright red as did Tsukune before turning back to the monster witch "I am going to help you reunite with your lost loved ones" Tsukune said she let out a roar and sent a huge vine at them Tsukune stood there and looked at it before running head long at it growing his wings and flying in to it causing a large explosion and dust cloud when it settled Tsukune was walking up the vine towards the witch she sent more vines at him but all Tsukune did was deflect them with little effort as he got close to the head where the witch was

Tsukune stopped just in front of her "I'm sorry for this but you can't return to your true form any longer" she growled at him "noooo! Please no!" Ruby's voice yelled as he put his hand on her book "this is your medium I will destroy it so you can pass on in peace" Tsukune said calmly but still with a hint of sadness in his voice she looked at him "you damn angel" she roared Tsukune sighed "I am sorry and good luck in the afterlife with your friends" Tsukune said her eyes widen slightly when she saw him smash her book Ruby screamed as a white light erupted from the beast before exploding shaking the whole ground

Inside the explosion

Ruby flew over the flowers and took her falling masters hand back in her normal form "Ruby…. You're taking my hand even after everything I did to you" Ruby shook her head "why don't you resent me?" she questioned once again Ruby shook her head tears coming to her face "let's go home mistress Yukata" Ruby said tears freely falling from her face Yukata's eyes widen slightly "Ruby" she said as tears brimmed at the side of her eyes as she remember back when Ruby was young "forgive me I thought you had forsaken me that humans had raised you against me…." Ruby let out a sad smile "whatever I said or did…. Since my familys and friends death…. You were the only one that mattered to me"

Outside the explosion

Tsukune and the others were stood on the side of a cliff looking over it "Ruby…." Tsukune said as he brought his bleeding hand to his face "damn what have I done….. I …I ….I" Tsukune stuttered till he heard a bus horn he turned to see the bus and a car as Miss Nekonome came out of the car "sorry for the slight delay….. Oh it seems we didn't get away without some trouble" she said Tsukune looked at her before he quickly hid his wings and walked over "Nekonome Sensei in the end we could not do anything I could do nothing" Tsukune said depressively

"Ha are you daft or are you doing it on purpose? In truth it is the complete opposite you guys clean up perfectly" Gin's voice came as he walked out of the bus "Gin-sempai what are you doihuuuuuh" Tsukune shouted what he saw Ruby in his arms "Hehee…. That really leaves you speechless doesn't it? That girl got out of the explosion unscathed It seems that Yukata used the last of her power to protect that child" the bus driver said from behind Gin leaning on the bus they looked at him before looking back at the sleeping Ruby "Ruby" they yelled before all gathering around her 'those kids are amazing they changed Yukata's heart which was not easily don…. Not to mention that they saved the city from destruction' the bus driver thought as he looked over the group of kids "you said you could do nothing? But you did behave like heroes" the bus driver thought

Author: Hi I'm back again

Ichigo from BERSERKER HELLRISER: *restraining Fallen angel Tsukune* damn he is like a second Aizen

Tsukune from BERSERKER HELLRISER: *looks at other Tsukune face then at the author*just tell him you won't do anything to Moka or you will have me against you as well

Author: *sweat drops* fine I won't kill Moka happy now

Moka: *enters room* hay

Author : *hides behind Moka* Moka tell Tsukune to calm down

Tsukune: oh *corruption stops* Hi Moka

Moka: *blushes then looks at author sternly*

Ichigo: well he has calmed down so were off *returns to own fan fiction with Tsukune*

Moka: now that they're gone mind telling me why you were having them attack my Tsukune *fake calm voice*

Author: *chuckles nervously and sratches the back of head* er um ah-ha I was testing your love for one another that's it yeah

Tsukune and Moka: okay

Author: *sweat drops at how much of a baka such smart people can be at times* well we were going to do some more question and answers but we have ran out of time so you two say good bye

Tsukune and Moka: lazy bumb

Author: fine I will do it bye bye everyone


	11. a fallen and a stalker

Tsukune and Moka were stood outside of school facing each other getting ready for a new semester at Yokai Academy "Tsukune…. Please… I want some of yours Tsukune" Moka said blushing Tsukune blushed and backed away slightly 'I really hate this' Tsukune though depressively "huh….. Moka-san what are you talking about?" Tsukune said waving his hands in protest as he backed away from her as she slowly lent over him "Tsukune please hurry" Tsukune gain a devilish grin and took a large step back causing Moka to fall over and hit the ground she looked up at Tsukune tower over her shaking his head "that's not how you ask for someone's blood Moka-san" he said as he gave her his hand which she took as he pulled her back to her feet she smiled and blushed "Tsukune can I please have some of your blood?" Tsukune smiled and nodded as he hugged her close "go ahead" Tsukune said blushing as he felt her breast rub up agents him

Tsukune looked at Moka sucking his blood she looked so content with her eyes closed softly he began to stroke her hair making her shiver slightly under his touch but moment later they separated as someone called them they turned to see Kurumu and Yukari they separated from each other Kurumu ran over to him she noticed the bite mark on his neck she looked at Moka as Yukari went over to Tsukune "despite being a vampire you should not drink so early in the morning and not off someone else's destined one" she yelled hitting her on the head "I'm sorry… I felt so thirsty my bad" Moka said apologetically 'you weren't thirst you just want to be close to Tsukune' Inner Moka remained her which made her outer self blush

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "no problem at all Moka-san needs blood and I'm happy to help" Tsukune said Moka looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes as Kurumu looked away in annoyances as Tsukune and the others walked in to school and in to the club room he looked at the box of news papers "let's go hand out some new papers we made over the summer brake" Tsukune said the girls gathered in a group as Tsukune got out the papers "Tsukune seems happy now" Moka said the two girls nodded "of course he is he has me now" Kurumu declared making Tsukune's sweat drop as he had been listening in

The group went outside and set up a table 'I hope I can talk to Moka-san soon I need to make sure of her feeling I know I love her but does she feel the same way I know her inner self seems to and I have kissed her a few times but not once has she ever tried anything so maybe it just a little crush, or the time and the place' Tsukune let out a sigh as he looked over the table to see the girls stood at the front of the table holding papers and motioning for people to come over soon there was a large crowd of people coming over and getting papers

"This is the news paper club how would you like a copy of are paper?" Kurumu called smiling as Tsukune looked at her then at Moka then at Yukari he smiled at his friends as he heard the crowd talking "wow the news paper club even went to the human world during the brake" Tsukune looked across to see a pair of girls walking off "they sure are hard working" the other nodded "yeah its amassing" the other said Tsukune grinned as he pushed his black and white hair out of his face 'it's been a month since we came back and since then the witches ranch has become a very popular place as well as having people protesting agents the construction plan' Tsukune sadly remember about Ruby's master and Ruby herself 'that was my fault I should have intervened sooner a couple of hundred years sooner' Tsukune thought depressively before regaining his smile think about how she would have passed on to be with her friends

Someone calling got Tsukune to snap back to reality "yahhho this issue was a hit also" Kurumu yelled as she tried to hug him as Moka pulled her off "look like we passed most of them out" Tsukune said as he turned up the box "our hard work has paid off" Yukari said Moka smiled as she brought up her hand to her face "hey how about we go celebrate? A party for the successes of the new paper clubs summer addition" Moka blushed causing at the cute little fidgeting Tsukune smiled "that's a great idea Moka-san!" Tsukune declared "I want to go" Yukari yelled happily "a party eh? We can hold it right after school" Kurumu "How about Gin-sempai?" Moka questioned "off with another woman probably flirting" Kurumu told them "he is the enemy of all women" Tsukune sweat dropped 'Gin is no way as bad as he uses to be' he told himself

"I want to drink sake to" Yukari yelled Tsukune patted her head "what are you talking about Yukari your too young for that" Tsukune reminded her as she pouted "I want to drink too" she said childishly Tsukune let out an awkward laugh "Not happening Yukari" he said firmly making her pout as Tsukune and Kurumu's sweat dropped Moka looked at the three of them 'I was worried for a bit due to Tsukune seeming to always get dragged in to fights because of me… But he looks energetic now so he should be fine" Moka let out a sigh as Tsukune turned to her "Moka-san?" Moka snapped from her thoughts "ah…. Nothing…. It's nothing…." She said bring up her hands in defences

"Hmmmm…. you guys are weird the news paper club gets on to well" they turned to see a girl with long light purple hair, completely blue eyes with no black pupils wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves and a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck she was also wearing the school skirt while also wearing long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg upper thigh she was sucking on a lollipop Tsukune looked her over 'yuki-Onna' Tsukune though as he mental face palmed "you guys really do get on to well I don't understand things like that" she told them as she walked over to Tsukune and got right in to this face as he stared in to her eyes

Tsukune smiled at her 'this girl seems lonely' he thought sadly 'wait shut up brain can't go make another female friend but she looks so lonely wait stop that' Tsukune was having an inner battle with his heart and brain she removed the lollipop from her mouth and licked it "so your Tsukune….. You're hotter then I expected" Tsukune felt his sweat drop 'damn no can't let her fall for me no I already have to break to girls hearts don't want to have to do that to a third one' she quickly snatched the paper from Tsukune's hand and turned and began to walk off "I'll….. Take a copy" she replied as she left a very confused group but a smiling Tsukune "who was that?" Moka pointed at the retreating girl Tsukune smiled and blushed "I wonder what she came here for…." Kurumu said peeved she got so close to Tsukune like that "anyway…. Let's have a blow out part after school" Moka said happily they all nodded and went off to class

Tsukune sat in the class room zoning out of what Miss Nekonome was saying to the class "good morning everyone and welcome back for the second semester of the school year to begin with we will start with our home room season" she announced happily Tsukune rest his head on his hands while his elbows rested on the desk "I first order of business is to select are class manager" she said her tail swishing behind her Tsukune's face faltered for a second 'cla… class manager….?' Tsukune thought worriedly "during the second semester we have things like the school fair to plan out so we need someone from each home room to become a class manager" she pointed her hand at the blackboard which had class manger written on it then vice manager then secretary "the class manager will me one person the vice manager will be one person and the secretary will be two people so does anyone have any candidate suggestions?" she said happily

Moka looked round hoping no one chose Tsukune as she wanted to spend more time with him and if he became the class manager that may not be possible 'as usual Nekonome-sensei's so suddenly spring these things on us' Tsukune though with a slight laugh "hey teacher" someone from behind Tsukune called he turned to see the girl from early stood up "I think Tsukune would make a good class manager" she said plainly Tsukune stood up "ah… you're the girl from earlier!" Tsukune said in shock she nodded "yup" she said looking down slightly and blushing Tsukune could not help but smile 'ah it's Shirayuki-san she did not come to school during the first semester so she finally appeared' Miss Nekonome though as she looked back to Tsukune

"Tsukune-kun would you like to be class manager?" she said happily "of course not why me?" Tsukune shouted out the whole class began to clap "wait why is everyone clapping? Wait….. I'm not going to do it! I'm not good at this type of thing someone else do it! Hay are you guys even listening to me?" Tsukune said as they just kept clapping much to Tsukune's distress

After class Moka and Tsukune stopped in front of the stares in the hallway "you became the class manager congratulations" Moka said faking that she was happy for him 'what even Moka-san' Tsukune got a tick mark on his head "I told you that I won't do it Nekonome-sensei said we would have another vote in home room tomorrow" Tsukune yelled Moka sighed and blushed "but I was also thinking Tsukune would make a good class manager" Moka said 'wait what am I doing don't encourage him' she mentally slapped herself "wait, wait, wait Moka-san are you forgetting something I'm the not only am I not a Yokai in this Ayashi school but I am also looking for members to join the legion of the fallen angel" Tsukune got right in to her face faking a smile with multiple trick marks on his face

"Come on Tsukune calm down it's not like anything will truly change" Tsukune looked at her and shook his head "Moka-san I decided to stay at this school for that sole purpose" Tsukune's sweat dropped when she did not think of his reason for being here "Come on Tsukune lets go buy some snacks for the party after school" Moka said Tsukune turned away from her with a grim expression "listen Moka-san I'm being serious here" Tsukune told her "Tsukune don't worry about it" Moka told him "come on that would make me to irresponsible" Tsukune said as he noticed the girls from before watching them from a distances sucking on her lollipop Tsukune decide it would be best to speak to her so he walked off telling Moka he need time to think

Tsukune walked down the path but after a while he lost sight of her and could not feel her presences so he began to think to himself 'I wonder if Moka-san will ever take me seriously when I talk to her like that?" Tsukune wondered "hey class manager congratulations Tsukune Aono" Tsukune turned to see the girls from before "it's you again" he smacked his head in to the wall 'wait how come I could not senses her even though she was so close she must be a great stalker' Tsukune thought to himself as he was impressed with her talent

Tsukune got right up in her face towering over her "why did you do that? It's your fault I nearly became the class manager. Just who are you?" Tsukune shouted she took a step back and pulled out the news paper she slightly hid behind it "I read it the news paper you handed out yesterday. Just as expected your articles are really good" Tsukune blushed a bit at the praises she pulled the news paper away from her mouth as she removed her lollipop from her mouth "My name is Mizore Shirayuki you're my favorite" she said blushing slightly

Moka was walking round the school stores looking at boxes of snacks she let out a sigh 'I really wanted to go on a date with Tsukune and I was hoping to uses buying snacks as an excuses but I guess Tsukune doesn't like me like that he sees me as more of a friend maybe those kisses were something to do with his hormones acting up' she thought depressively forgetting the fact not only was he an angel but also well over a hundred years old so his hormones would have calmed down a while back "Hold it….! Mizore don't pull me around like that" she heard Tsukune call as she quickly hid behind a wall to see what was going on without being caught she looked to see Tsukune being pulled along by the arm by Mizore as she rested her head on his arm lovingly much to Tsukune distresses

Moka looked at them covering her mouth 'Tsukune!... and that girl from before….' Moka thought confused had Tsukune not told her he did not know her and there she was hanging on his arm Inner Moka was having a right old grumbled with in the rosary about how dare Tsukune be with another girl after him kissing her

Tsukune and Mizore looked in the shop window "I…. did not go for most of the first semester mainly because I don't get on with people but….. I have always been looking forward to Nekonome-sensei bring me the school news paper" she said this got Tsukune attention as he turned to her to see her give a shy smile with the lollipop stick sticking out of her mouth "that's why…. I'm your fan reader" Tsukune was shocked at first but smile all the same "here look at this….. it's a scrap book of all the newspapers you've written…" she took a book out o9f her seemingly bottomless pockets on her sweatshirt it had a heart on the front Tsukune smiled as he took it and opened it he gave a kind smile 'even if she does cause me trouble I don't think she is a bad person she seems very shy and sweat' Tsukune thought "thanks this is a great scrap book I appreciate all your work….." Tsukune said before even looking in the book

When Tsukune actually looked in the book Tsukune looked at it and shook his head 'this girl…. This is no ordinary scrap book there is a ton of strange words written in here until the ink sank in to the paper' Tsukune though as he took another look at it then back at Mizore sweating "so what do you think? I wrote a lot about what I thought of the paper" Mizore said shyly as she brought her hands to her face and blushed "your thoughts these are all your thoughts!" Tsukune said looking back and forth between the book and her she nodded "Yup I really like the columns you wrote it's always from a weak or shy persons perspective which I can respond to…. Your way of thinking are similar to mine you're a loner to right? I can tell you know" she said Tsukune looked at the book then back at her "Mizore your right I do sometimes feel alone but at other times I don't because I have friends" Tsukune told her Mizore nodded understanding as she looked at the wall Moka was stood behind

Tsukune and Mizore went to the school swamp Mizore skipped a stone "Yay did you see that? Tsukune that was…. Nine hops that did nine hops" Mizore said smiling Tsukune looked at her and smile 'I think I like her but I got to say I still have stronger feelings for Moka and that's not going to change' Tsukune looked round "ummmm Mizore I have a little thing I have to go to…. How about we leave now?" Tsukune suggested as Mizore latched on to him round the chest "No…. it's your turn Tsukune, and your still a noob so he can only get four hops" she said happily Tsukune smiled 'this is no good she won't let me go well maybe she will come with me but I guess that would be bad but no worse than not going at all right?' Tsukune thought as he steeled his thoughts he decide to ask her to come with him

"Do you want to go to the place where Moka Akashiya is? Please don't go if you do I don't know what I might do to her…." Tsukune was released from her grip as she stepped back "no… it might be too late already because I really don't like that girl" Mizore told him as the air began to get colder "Huh?... Mizore?" he said worriedly "you will be mine and only mine" she said Tsukune looked at her as her hands turned in to ice claws and her hair also turned in to ice Tsukune looked at her "Mizore please stop this" Tsukune said "Tsukune I can control ice at will I can even make clones of myself" she made her point by make a doll of ice come out of the now frozen swamp and had it speak for her

Tsukune tried to run to go help Moka but the ice doll grabbed his leg "don't go" the ice doll Mizore said as the really Mizore walked over "Tsukune please don't leave me" she said Tsukune looked deep in to her eyes to see the sadness hidden behind them she then went to freeze Tsukune he did not brake eye contact with her though he did not even flitch as the cold ice slowly made its way up his body "If it freeze you, you won't go anywhere right? If I do that you will be mine only" Tsukune eyes widened slightly "we met each other because it was destiny Tsukune…." She said moving closer to him he was still looking deep in to her eyes

She put her cold frozen hand to his face "we've met because we are loners….. We can defiantly understand each other and help warm each other's cold hearts" Mizore blushed as he got closer to him "you're the only one… that's why Tsukune will you please be mine?" she said still in a shy tone of voice 'I'm such an idiot why did I not see this sooner she is right I am alone we are the same in some respects but I still have my friends to depend on so I'm not completely alone' Mizore looked at him pain filled eyes as Tsukune's face began to freeze over "TSUKUNE!" Mizore and Tsukune both looked to the source of the voice "wha….. what you're…" stuttered as she saw Kurumu carrying Moka Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as he saw she was ok "you're…. my clone should have killed you by now" Mizore said shocked at the fact Moka had lived after being faced by her ice doll "to bad… my great instincts helped at the last second your ice doll should be in pieces now" Kurumu explained as Mizore made ice spikes come out of the ground

"Don't get in my way!" Mizore yelled angrily but also scared and upset was hear in her voice but only note by the nearly completely frozen Tsukune he looked at her sadly 'right then to do list brake out of ice talk to and calm down Mizore and try to become friends' but before Tsukune could do anything Kurumu lost control and ended up flying Moka straight in to the frozen Tsukune smashing her breast in to Tsukune face as his hand caught the rosary and pulled it off

Tsukune was smashed out of the ice and Kurumu and Moka were sent flying to the ground Mizore walked over to Moka and knelt down by her "dumbass why would I give Tsukune to an eyesore like you?... I'll kill you; I'll kill you this time so please die properly this time ok?" Mizore said darkly "Moka-san it's not sa" Tsukune stopped when he felt something in his hand he looked in to it to see the rosary "goodbye Moka Akashiya" Mizore brought her hand up as it turned in to ice claws before he brought it down but before she could connect a large aura was release making her stop 'when Moka bumped in to me before I must have take the rosary off by mistake' Tsukune thought with a slight blush about how he had got it off

Mizore actually dropped her lollipop 'this girl her Youki's so strong' Mizore thought as Moka's hair turned silver "what…. What are you….?" Mizore questioned as Moka opened her eyes to reveal they had become red with a black vertical slit Mizore went to slash at her with her ice claw "your annoying why don't you just die" but before she could connect Moka gave her a high power kick to the chest smashing her through the frozen swamp "kyaa!" she screamed Tsukune looked shocked he really did not want that to happen he looked at Moka as she turned to him

"Thanks for that Moka-san seems like your always bailing me out of tough spots" Tsukune let out a light chuckle Moka looked at him her ruby red eyes burning in to his "Tsukune you should not go being unfaithful now, Tsukune as you should very well know that I will not allow you to be with another after what you did to my body" Tsukune blushed a brilliant scarlet "Moka-san whatever do you mean?" Tsukune said back Moka humped "I will see you later Tsukune just make sure to not disappoint me" and with that she clipped her rosary back on and fell in to the arms of the waiting Tsukune he looked over her calm face he smiled as he picked her up "been a long time since I did this" he made his way to the females dorms once he got to the entrance he sat in the lobby waiting for Moka to wake up

As Tsukune looked over her face he gently pushed a hair out of her face keeping it there just relishing in the feel of her soft smooth skin, as she began to wake he removed his hand from her eyes fluttered opened to land on the ever smiling face of Tsukune Aono he looked down at her "hello Moka-san nice of you to wake up" Moka blushed and smiled as she got up "night night Tsukune" she said sweetly he stood up and lent in and kissed her on the cheek "night night Moka" he said before leaving with a smile on his face leaving a very embarrassed blushing Moka stood there bring her hand to her cheek slowly before gain a ridiculous grin and going up to her room

Author: hi well today I have sent Tsukune and Moka away due to them knowing what I am going to do in the next chapter so instead I have

BOOOOOOM!

Author: huh? *turns to door to see Kokoa* gahhhh what are you doing here you're not in this fan fiction?

Kokoa*walks in room and grabs author by the neck and scowls at him*

Author: Kokoa….please…..let…..go

Kokoa*throws author in to the ground hard* now what were you saying about me not being in this fan fiction? You worthless human

Author *rubs massive bump on the side of head* well if humans are so pathetic why do we rule the earth and besides you are now with in my power so *clicks figures and Kokoa's bat Kou turns in to his human form and grabs Kokoa*

Kokoa: oi KOU WHJAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

Kou*speaks monotone* I am taking you away to have fun as master author commands *lifts Kokoa up off the ground and carries her away screaming and Kicking*

Author*sweat drops* I did nothing to him I was meant to turn Kokoa in to a bat but this works to anyway bye bye


End file.
